The Light of a Darkened Heart: Dark Descent
by RobotToxic
Summary: Two years after the defeat of the Xehanorts; Master Katie Heart and her apprentice, Render Tyler, & the gang must face a mysterious new organization and stop them from destroying all worlds by making them all one world once again. Will the Keyblade Masters be able to stop The Remaining? Rated T for: Language, dark themes, & violence. Is tied to FFVII events. Co-Writer: tsukuneXmoka
1. Chapter 1

**He-hello once again, readers! My name is R_oooooo_botToxic! Welcome to "The Light of a Darkened Heart" sequel, LoaDH: Dark Decent!**

**Now, if you are new to this series, you'll have to start at the beginning...sorry! ^-^'**

**HERE WE GO...!**

*I don't own any of the KH characters, I only own Katie

* * *

Katie was strolling on the property of Land of Departure. The memories of training with Terra, or Master Terra now, came to her mind. It has been two months since she and her training partner, Roxas, became Keyblade Masters. Katie stopped at the homing attack rings and gazed as she softly chuckled, one of the rings was still split in half thanks to Roxas.

Footsteps came behind her. "Katie!"

Katie turned and smiled. "Hey, Roxas." She motioned him to join her.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked, returning Katie's smile.

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, just strolling down memory lane. I was heading to Destiny Islands from Yen Sid's but I just had to stop by on the way back home."

Roxas mouth formed into an 'o' then it turned into a smirk. "I don't think that Master Terra would like it if his 'sis' didn't tell him 'hi'."

"You know that you could just call him Terra, _Master_ Roxas." Katie snickered. She playfully punched his arm. "So, what are you doing in these parts, Rox? Twilight Town is quite a trip from here."

Roxas opened his mouth to reply then shut it; he scratched the back of his head. "That's funny...I don't remember."

Katie scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, c'mon, Rox. You'd had to come here for a reason. Twilight Town is about two sectors away."

"I'm telling you, Katie. I don't–oh yeah! I remember now. It's about that Masters Meeting a couple weeks ago."

Katie raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. "That threat that Master Yen Sid received against us?"

"Yeah, that. Katie. It's your home world, your original home world. I got readings from the Heartless Locator back at the Old Mansion's Lab. There heading right towards Earth."

Katie gawked at him. "W-What? But Earth is–"

"Locked away from them?" Roxas finished for her. "I know but according to the scanner, it's going to get attacked. That's why I came to Land of Departure, to tell Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Then I was going to go to Destiny Islands to tell you, Riku, and Sora. Now, all we need to do is–" Katie ran off before Roxas could finish. Roxas eyes widened and called after her, "Katie! Come back!" He sighed when Katie didn't show some recognition to his call and ran after her.

Now Roxas remember why he hated to race with Katie while they took breaks from training, Katie always won by a landslide. It took him forever to catch up with her, but that was only because she stopped to summon her Gummi Ship: Tradis. She named and designed the ship herself, why she called it 'Tardis' was beyond his knowledge. "Katie...! Just wait...a second..." Roxas said between deep breaths.

"I can't wait, Rox. My home world is in trouble." Katie mumbled.

Roxas finally caught his breath and walked up to Katie. Carefully, he told her, "We have to get the go from Master Yen Sid, Katie. The Heartless I got from the scanner is really big and it might be too strong for you to take on alone."

Katie turned around to face Roxas. "But think about the place I'm from! Where they know all about you guys and the Kingdom Hearts world and think you're just video game characters! If all of us go in there Keyblades a-blazin', the whole population will flip! And I don't think you guys, especially you, Sora, and Riku, want to get attacked by rabid fangirls." She sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Rox but I have to do this myself. No matter where I end up on that planet, I'll know my way around. Just think of it as solo-mission, once I take care of that stupid Heartless, I'll come back as fast as I can. Be as quick as a bunny."

"I understand..." Roxas smiled at her and punched her shoulder. "Be careful, okay?"

Katie smirked as she scoffed, "Of course I'll be careful!" She waved Roxas goodbye as her Gummi Ship's beacon transported her to the Ship's hull. Katie loved the roomy cabin...she had to watch Dr. Who for about two days to get every single detail of the Doctor's ship and master the expansion spell she learned from Naminé, the witch of the Royal Court. Katie pulled a couple of levers and flipped a couple of switches on her control panel. Out loud, she said, "Computer, set course for Earth. Raise the shields and set up the Heartless Scanner."

A computerized female voice responded, "Setting course to Earth. Heartless found: Dark Side. Solar System, Earth."

Katie spun a wheel, making a screen show. "Show me the collision course for the Dark Side."

A projection of Earth showed, it zoomed into the United States. Then it zoomed in on the state Georgia, it zoomed to onto its coast. A red dot ripped onto the coast of Georgia. "Savannah, Georgia, United States of America." the computer beeped.

'_Good thing I convinced Roxas not to come with me…' _Katie sputtered her lips and flipped a couple more switches on the console and pulled down a lever. "Land in a low populated area of Savannah. Turn on the cloaking device so we don't draw any unwanted attention to ourselves. I don't end up in some government lab and get cut into or something stupid like that." Katie paced around her main console to push some buttons and pulled more levers, she felt her ship jerk down.

"Destination successful. Arrived on Savannah, Georgia, United States of America. Earth."

Katie patted the console. "Good Tardis. I'll be back soon. Appear when I am in two feet radius." She walked over to the ships door and opened it, revealing the outside. She shielded her eyes at the sudden sunlight as she stepped out of her ship. From her surroundings, it looked like she was in some kind of an alley. Katie took off her Mark of Mastery ribbon and tossed it into her ship. The blue police box-shaped ship flickered as she started to walk away; it blended into its surroundings as if it wasn't there at all. Katie took a deep breath and out to the open...she hated big crowds.

* * *

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own any of the KH characters, I only own Katie

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Katie followed the crowd of both locals and tourists down the sidewalks of Savannah. She stopped when she felt something buzz in her pocket. Katie bit her lip and snuck into a nearby ally, after she made sure no one was watching, she pulled out a copper case, a portable Heartless Scanner and communicator. She opened it and her eyes widened, according to the black and green grid and it's blinking heartless symbol, the Heartless was extremely close by. Katie tapped the symbol and a picture of woods appeared. She ran out of the ally and scanned the crowd of locals and tourists. Katie tapped a man on the shoulder that was looking at his phone. "Excuse me, sir..."

The man looked over his shoulder and somewhat smiled. "Yeah?"

"Are you local?"

"Another lost tourist, huh?" The man shut his phone and turned to face Katie. "Where do you need to go?"

"Well, I was wondering if you know how to get to this place." She showed him the projection on her communicator.

The man whistled at the sight of the communicator. "Wow, a Farnsworth! I see you're a fan of _Warehouse 13_, too! Where, no, _how_ did get this? And for it to work!" The man cleared his throat and added, "Sorry about that...well, it looks like the woods near here...where that family got–" He stopped and shook his head and pointed north. "Just go that way. Go down two blocks then turn right at the intersection. Keep going till you see a foreclosed rundown house. Then you'll see the woods...why are you heading over there anyways?"

"I am...meeting a friend! Yeah, that's it."

"What's your name?"

"Selphy."

The man raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Okay, have a nice day Selphy."

"You too!" Katie dashed away from the stranger, not wanting to face further questions. She glanced over her shoulder and let out a sigh of relief, the stranger no longer in sight._ 'Two blocks, turn right...seems easy enough.'_ She followed the flow of the crowd, not noticing that someone was watching her in an ally.

* * *

Katie stopped in front of a house that seemed old and rickety. Faded yellow police tape crossed over the front door, half way loose from its hinges. _'Looks like it's been abandoned for a few years...'_ Katie mentally blocked her mind from making any scenario of what could have possibly have happened here. She walked around the house and saw the woods. Just then, a small scream was heard. Katie's heart skipped a beat when it registered as the scream of a child. She wielded her Keyblades, Chaos Ripper and Darkness' Master. "I'm coming!" Katie yelled. She dashed into the woods, Keyblades ready for whatever was ahead.

Katie ran halfway through the woods, jumping over boulders and sliding under toppled trees. She suddenly heard frantic footsteps come towards her, making her stop and squint into the horizon. Just then she felt something cling onto her leg, she looked down to see a boy, no older than six or seven with brownish-blonde hair. Katie dismissed her Keyblades and knelt down to the boy's eye level, looking into his ice-blue eyes. "Hey...you okay?" The boy just burst into tears and clung back onto Katie. "O-okay...um...what happened?"

"M-monster...!" The boy cried. "I-it tried to-to-to g-get me...!"

"What did it look like, what's your name?"

"M-my name's L-Len...it was b-big and black! Empty in th-the center..." Len's grip grew tighter when a tree twig snapped behind them. "No! No! No more monsters!"

Katie got up from her kneeling position as quick as lightning and shoved Len behind her as she wielded Darkness' Master with her other hand. But it wasn't a Heartless like she expected.

Instead it was a teenaged male, around Katie's age. He had spiky blue hair and ruby red eyes that the pupils were somewhat slit. He was wearing leather fingerless gloves, a simple black t-shirt under a red-and-black checkered jacket, and black skinny jeans. His black combat boots were tipped with steel. "What's going on—?!" He stopped and his eyes widened at the sight of Katie's Keyblade.

Katie brought Len to the front of her and took him to the teen. "Get this kid somewhere safe. It's dangerous here."

The teen slightly opened his mouth to respond but Len took him by the hand and tugged him forward. "Come on, mister! Hafta to do what Ms. Wielder says!" The teen was taken by surprise when the little boy tugged him hard, making him trip on the woodland's floor. The teen slightly looked over his shoulder to Katie then nodded. He picked up the little boy and said to Katie, "I'm Render. Render Tyler"

"Nice to meet you, Render…now get!" Katie flicked her free hand in a shooing motion. "This place is too dangerous for civilians! Now go!" She dashed away before Render could say anything else.

Katie dug into her pocket for her Farnsworth and opened it, she bit her lip. The usually black and green gridded screen was replaced by the Heartless symbol. She stopped when she heard something snap. Before she could see what it was, something smacked her from behind. Katie was sent flying by the force and hit a tree, head first. Her body thudded onto the ground and she slowly lifted her head with great effort. Her ears were ringing and her vision was somewhat distorted by the hit, not to mention the blistering headache that was quickly growing. From what she could make out of the blurs and quadruples of everything in sight, a Dark Side was right in front of her. Katie tried to get up but she couldn't, it only made her head hurt more. Her dilated eyes wavered as they struggled to widen in shock. The Dark Sider was created a dark energy ball in his hands, and threw it at Katie as soon as it got fully charged. Right before the dark energy ball hit her, she felt her body picked up suddenly. Her body jerked forward and slammed back into whoever saved her when they skidded to a stop. She left the person put her back down onto her feet, their grip returned when she staggered backwards. Katie looked over to her savior and her eyes slightly narrowed. "Render?! What are you doing here?! Get somewhere safe!"

Render shook his head. "No. I'm helping you…and from the looks of you, it's dangerous for you, too."

"I was not paying attention, I was I little too busy to figure out where the heck that Dark—I mean—"

"I know what it is."

Katie gawked at him. "R-Really?" She shook her head and wielded her other Keyblade, Chaos Ripper. "You're not leaving, are you?" She groaned when Render shook his head. "Ugh. Fine. Here, take this." She tossed him a Firaga Materia. "Just give it back to me when we're done here."

Render eyes studied the lime-green orb and shoved it in his arm. His arm turned lime green and he got into a fighting stance. "I'm ready."

"Okay. Be careful, alright?" Render nodded. Katie smirked, "Good." She pointed Chaos Ripper at the Dark Side. "Fire!" A large dark fireball exploded from Chaos Rippers tip.

* * *

Katie and Render landed on the woodland floor as the Dark Side toppled to the floor and a heart floated up to the sky. It disappeared with Darkness. Katie and Render looked at each other, both breathing hard, they grinned at each other. "Well. That was fun." Render said.

Katie smirked and shook her head. "Sounds like something I would have said two years ago when I started at the beginning of my journey."

"Your journey?" Render repeated.

Katie nodded. "Yeah…I'm Katie Heart, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Render pulled out the Materia out of his wrist and tossed it to Katie. "Hey, um, Katie?"

Katie hummed.

"Can I join you?"

Katie stopped and stared at Render, her eyes slowly narrowed and she dismissed her Keyblades. "…No."

"Why not?!"

Katie slightly jumped at Render's sudden aggression. "W-well…I don't want you to abandon your family and friends."

Render looked at the ground and mumbled, "I have neither of those…"

Katie slightly gasped. _'No friends? No family? He sounds a lot like me two years ago…' _"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Render growled.

"O-okay…" Katie shifted at the uncomfortable silence. "So…why would you want to come with me?"

"To become stronger."

Katie slightly nodded at his simple answer and wanted to ask him why he wanted to be stronger, but decided not to, he was already a bit on edge. "I suppose I _could_ give you a lift, I guess…"

Render's eyes lighted up. "Really?" Katie nodded. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Katie playfully rolled her eyes and summoned her ship. The ship's tractor beam took them away from their homeland.

* * *

I'm sorry that I cut out the fight scene! DX I was running out of time and I couldn't think of anything to write for it so I just skipped it! TESTING STARTS TODAY! DX (5/22/13) And it'll SUUUUUCK...! Algebra is my first test...(makes a air plane descending noise and an explosion)

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Tower

*I don't own any of the KH characters, I only own Katie

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Render couldn't believe how big the inside Katie's ship was, it was bigger than his house! "What's this thing called?"

"Tardis." Katie answered as she paced around the main console to push buttons and spin a couple wheels.

"_Tardis_?" Render repeated. "That's a weird name…"

"It stands for: 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'. It can go as fast as the speed of light." Katie chuckled when she added, "When this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit." She pulled a couple levers up, making steam hiss from its base.

"What happens at 88?"

Katie stopped her pacing and looked up to Render. "Let's just say this thing goes between the fabric of space and time when it hits 88."

"That's impossible!"

Katie somewhat grinned. "What? The space-and-time part or the 88 part?"

"Both."

Katie stifled a laugh and waved him off. "Bah, I've learned that nothing is impossible over the couple of years in the Kingdom Hearts Universe. Now, when the Tardis hits 88, its engines go into full throttle, I've enhanced it, making it go into light speed ergo making it go between the fabric of space and time. With that, I can travel from one world to the next in a blink of an eye." The ship jerked downwards, making Katie grin at Render. "We're here." She walked over to the ships door and dug into her pocket for a key, she put it in the door's lock and turned it, with a click, the blue door creaked open. She put the key away.

"You have a Keyblade so why use a key?" Render asked.

"Cuz I can." Katie stepped outside. "After all, it's my ship."

"Where are we?"

Katie smirked. "Questions, you are full of them. But that's alright. We are at Yen Sid's place, Mysterious Tower." Before Render could say anything, she added, "I have to report to him what happened on Earth." She laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Technically, I have to go to him first if one of the worlds is in trouble but I was too much of a hurry to."

Render raised an eyebrow. "That's not how I remember it in the games."

Katie's smirk quickly turned into a shadowed, serious expression, making Render think he said something wrong. "Everything has changed, Render. Nothing is like the game anymore."

Render noticed Katie had clutched onto her red and silver Wayfinder, he saw that what kept the Wayfinder connected to her two intersecting red belts was a bright pink ribbon, not a brown string. Then he remembered she wielded Master Xehanort's Keyblade back in Savannah. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions, Katie...but what's different? Everything looks the same to me."

"All you need to know is that the Xehanort Organization XIII is gone. Over. Dead." Katie was suddenly talking fast and her voice was edged with anger, making Render think he would have been better off not asking the question.

_'Maybe I accidentally made her remember an unwanted memory...'_

He jumped when Katie's hands clapped loudly in front of his face. "Hello…! Earth to Render Tyler! We're going up the tower now." Her voice now back to normal.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"S'all right. You were just spacing out." Katie headed to main entrance and opened the towers front doors. "Let's go, Render. Oh, and just to let you know, Master Yen Sid's eyes kind of freak you out the first time. But you'll get used to it." She paused then added, "And we got a long way up. If you got asthma or other lung probs, then you'll be gasping for air about a third of the way up." That's when she took out a small orange inhaler; she puffed it twice and inhaled then put it away. "Alrighty. Let's go, bro." She walked into the tower and started up the stairs.

* * *

I love Katie's new personality (Hey! You're personality would change too if you hung out with the KH gang [Especially Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Riku])...it goes with her ship if you know what I mean...x'D

Now for those that don't know, the Tardis is the space ship in the shape of a 1940's England blue police box in a TV called 'Dr. Who'. It was the Doctor's ship or time machine/space ship. With it, he could travel time and space. That's why I thought it would be an excellent ship for Katie and, well, I love Dr. Who! ^-^

And as for the Farnsworth, it is a gadget in my favorite Sy-Fy show 'Warehouse 13'. In the show, the Farnsworth two-way audio and video communications device invented by Philo Farnsworth in 1929, soon after the invention of the television. They're used by Warehouse agents because they are on their own secure frequency spectrum and can't be cracked, hacked, tapped, or otherwise "broken". Katie uses this for communicating to the other Keyblade Masters and track Heartless.

Now! Time to respond to a couple of reviews!

To the guest **Sincholax**: That's easy! Your somebody name is 'Nicholas'!

To the guest **Prometheus**: Yes, I did get tested on those things!...Except for the area of a circle. xD

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)

PS: TESTING OVER! I AM NOW ON SUMMER BREAK! 8D


	4. Chapter 4

*I don't own any of the KH characters or Disney characters, I only own Katie and Yumi

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Katie was leaning against the oak door to Yen Sid's study waiting for Render to catch up. She said to him when his head popped up from the stairwell, "Hard, isn't it?"

"No. I was looking around." Render joined by Katie's side.

Katie shrugged her shoulders as she smiled at him and shook her head. "That's what I thought…you wouldn't know sarcasm if it went up to your face and said: 'Hi! My name is sarcasm! Would you like to go out for some tea?'."

Render gave her a look. "That was a little harsh…"

Katie sent him a grin. "Exactly! It was supposed to be harsh!" She clapped her hands together and rubbed them. "So! Ready, Render?"

Render nodded. "More ready than anyone else would ever be."

"Good! I like you, Render. Allons-y!" Katie opened the door and motioned for him to go in first. Katie came behind him and shut the door.

"Master Katelynn Heart. We were just talking about you." Master Yen Sid's voice rang as Katie turned around. Of course, Master Yen Sid was at his desk. Roxas was there too.

Render gawked at Roxas as Katie grin turned to a frown. "That's not good." She stepped forward but stopped. She turned to Render and said, "Stay…" She walked to Master Yen Sid's desk and bowed. "I'm so sorry that I—"

"It is alright, Master Katie. Master Roxas has told me what was happening at Earth."

Katie lightly smacked Roxas. "You little tattle-tale!" she joked.

"Who's that with you, Katie?" Roxas pointed at Render.

Katie motioned Render to join beside her, which he did. "Master Yen Sid, Roxas, this is Render Tyler. He's from Earth."

Master Yen Sid raised an eyebrow. "Earth? Master Katie, you know the rules…"

"What rules?" Render asked.

Katie made a sheepish smile and laughed nervously. "I'm not allowed to return to Earth due to safety reasons…and we aren't supposed to enter into Earth anyways unless it's urgent."

"Why not?"

It was Roxas that answered, "Earth's protected by an anti-Heartless-and-Nobody field. But the barrier allows Keybeares to enter but it pays a price. For each Keyblade that enters into Earth, the more vulnerable it becomes to Heartless and Nobodies." He motioned to Katie. "So since Katie can wield two Keyblades, she made Earth twice as vulnerable to the Heartless and Nobodies. And if I went with her, that makes Earth four times for vulnerable."

"Master Katie, what is purpose for bringing Render?" Master Yen Sid questioned the young Keyblade Master.

"He practically _begged _to come with me…and he's a good fighter. He helped me defeat a Dark Sider." Katie looked at Render as she continued, "…And I think he'd be a good Keyblade Wielder. He has good aura and he showed great potential while fighting that Dark Sider."

Master Yen Sid thought for a second then asked, "But will the Keyblade choose him?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders and turned to Render. She wielded Darkness' Master and flipped it so that the handle pointed at Render. She asked Render, "Do you want to become a Keyblade Wielder and someday a Master, Render Tyler?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? There is a lot of responsibility for ones who wield it."

Render nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

Katie smiled and said, "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall be as long as you champion the ones you love." Render hesitantly reached for the Keyblade's handle. He looked at Katie, unsure. Katie nodded and flicked her eyes down to the Keyblade, telling him that it's okay. Slowly, he grasped onto the Keyblade's handle. Katie slowly let go of the Keyblade and took a step back. It didn't disappear from Render's hand. Katie smirked. "Congratulations, Render. You are now a Keyblade Wielder and my apprentice." Render handed the Keyblade back to Katie, she dismissed it. She turned back to Yen Sid. "See? He's worthy."

Master Yen Sid nodded and looked at Render. "The way of the Keyblade Master is difficult, Render Tyler…"

"I know." Render said.

Katie clapped her hands together. "So! Render, ready to go to Rad—" Suddenly, a hologram popped up from the floor, surprising the Keyblade Masters and newly dubbed Wielder.

The hologram was an image of a KH logo which had the χ-blade overlapping it then it shifted to a figure. The figure was wearing a black hooded, which ended into a sharp point, shoulder cloak that was over a blood red Organization XIII-like coat. Its hood was up, making the figure's facial features hide in shadow. "Master Yen Sid!" the hologram yelled, the voice revealed that the figure was a female.

Master Yen Sid raised an eyebrow at the hologram. "Ms. Yumi Sazha…"

"You have not responded to my previous warning…" Yumi growled. She took a deep breath and said, "You leave me no choice but as The Remaining's leader, I declare war against you and all the Keyblade Wielders and Masters. We will to go to all worlds and make them suitable for morphing. All negotiations are intolerable by this point. I gave you a chance, Master Yen Sid, but you decided to ignore me." She bowed and added, "We will succeed, Master Yen Sid. No world is no longer safe." The hologram blinked away.

"Who was that?" Render asked Katie.

"That was Yumi Sazha, she is the leader of this organization called 'The Remaining'. For some reason, she wants all the worlds to become one like it used to be in the past. She sent us a threat a couple of weeks ago stating to combine all worlds, we thought she wasn't serious but I guess we were wrong."

Master Yen Sid spoke after a short silence, "We must protect the worlds. It was my fault for not believing Yumi Sazha at first. Katie, you, Render, and Roxas will become a team with Master Riku and Master Sora. Riku and Sora are currently in Radiant Garden helping the Restoration Committee. Travel to worlds to protect them until further notice. You are now dismissed."

Katie, Render, and Roxas nodded and bowed at Master Yen Sid before leaving the study. Outside, Katie, Roxas and Render entered Katie's ship. She nudged Render, "Good thing we were heading to Radiant Garden anyways, right?" They took off.

* * *

That chapter was a bit rushed...^-^' sorry bout that...

Time to respond to a few of reviews!

To the guest **makoto hagane**: I'm sorry but I already have my max of worlds that the gang will be visiting...sorry! DX

To the guest** lightning**: I've heard of Merlin but I've never watched it before...^-^

To the guest **Moon**: LOLZ, I see what you did there...x'D

I am now taking questions like I did in the LoaDH original! Ask me a question in a review and I will answer it in the next chapter! ^-^

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	5. Chapter 5: Radiant Garden

**50 REVIEWS?! Naw, I love you guys so much! HUGS! (Hugs the readers)**

*I don't own any of the KH characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, or The Walking Dead: The Game character: Clementine, I only own Katie and Yumi

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

"Hey, Katie?" Render asked.

Katie pulled a lever and turned a few knobs before she looked up from her console slightly. "What?"

"Where did Roxas go?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe he went downstairs…upstairs….I honestly don't know. But we are going to land in…three…two…one…" The Tardis jerked downwards. Katie sent Render a grin and yelled at one of the staircases, "Rox! We're here! Get your little rump up or down here!"

Roxas came up from one of the staircases. "Sorry, Katie…I forgot how fast this thing was…"

"You went to the arcade, didn't you?"

Roxas shifted and looked around. "Maybe."

Render looked at Katie. "This thing has an _arcade_?!"

Katie nodded and laughed. "Yes! It also has a VR Training Room."

"A what?" Render asked with a raised eyebrow.

Roxas was leaning against the Tardis' main doors when he answered, "Some machine she sto—" Katie glared at him. Roxas cleared his throat and continued, "Sorry, uh, _borrowed_ from some building outside of Radiant Garden. All I know about it is it used to train soldiers."

"We'll use it someday, Render. I'll promise you that." Katie patted him on the shoulder as she walked past him. Katie unlocked the Tardis' door after Roxas got off of it and opened them. She stepped outside. "Render…welcome to Radiant Garden!"

Render's jaw dropped to the ground. Radiant Garden was no longer in repairs or in ruin like it was in Kingdom Hearts II, everything was new. It looked like it did in Birth By Sleep but something was…different but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Shoot!" Katie rushed back to the Tardis and snapped her fingers, its doors flew open. She ran it quickly and soon came back out with a ball of pink yarn. "Okay, I'm ready now!" She took the lead and walked down the roads of Radiant Garden.

* * *

Roxas looked over his shoulder to check on Render. He noticed that the teen looked on edge and was searching for something, his eyes flashed curiously when Render's eyes suddenly gleamed with anger and frustration. Roxas poked Katie's shoulder. "Katie?"

"Yeppers?"

"You're apprentice is looks on edge…"

Katie raised an eyebrow and yelled over her shoulder, making both Render and Roxas jump, "Hey, Render! What's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing…" Render mumbled, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Katie almost turned around to face Render but was stopped by a young, sweet voice yelling, "Katie!" The next thing she knew, she was tackled to the ground by three children.

Katie looked at her tacklers and made a mile-wide grin. "Denzel! Marlene! Clem! Hey guys!"

Render snapped out of his own world when he heard Denzel and Marlene's names. He looked down to the ground and his eyes widened with surprise. Indeed, Denzel and Marlene from _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children _were right in front of him on Katie. But he didn't recognize the other girl that was also giving Katie a hug. She looked around nine and had dark skin tone compared to Denzel and Marlene. She had short frizzy hair in stubby pigtails and was wearing a white and purple baseball cap that had a cursive capital 'D' on it. She wore a faded red, almost pink, sweatshirt that had 'Brooklyn' written on the front in white letters over a very pale yellow knee-lengthed dress. She had on dark brown tights and black shoes.

"Okay, Katie needs to get up now…." Katie laughed. The three kids crawled off of Katie and let her get back up to her feet just to hug her again. "I missed you guys, too!"

Roxas made a fake pout. "Hey, where's my hug?" The three kids let go of Katie then latched onto Roxas. "That's better." He crouched down to their level to return it.

Denzel was the first to let go of Roxas and noticed Render. "Katie, who's that?" He pointed at him.

"Oh! Denzel, Marlene, Clementine, this is my apprentice, Render Tyler." Katie pointed at each child when she named them to Render, "Render, this is Denzel, Marlene, and Clementine; Clem for short."

Clementine stared at Render's hair. "His hair's blue."

"And his eyes look like a cat's!" Marlene added.

Render scratched the back of his head and made a sheepish smile. "Yes, yes my hair's blue and my pupils are slanted."

"What are you three doing in the streets by yourselves?" Roxas asked the three kids.

"Um…" Clementine looked around.

Right then, a red lion or wolf-like animal with many tribal tattoos and tribal jewelry came around the corner of the road. On its back was a black and white cat wearing a gold crown, a red cape, brown boots on its hind legs, and white gloves on its front hand-like paws. The cat looked their way and pointed at the group. "Oi! There they are!" It shouted, the cat had a Scottish accent.

"No need to shout in my ear, Cait Sith…" The red lion or wolf-like animal huffed. The animal walked over to the group, it bowed its head at Katie and Roxas. "Hello, Katie. Roxas. It has been a while."

" 'Ello Red, Cait Sith!" Katie greeted. "It _has _been awhile! Two, three months, yes?"

"Thanks for finding these wee kiddies for us, laddie and lassie! They were with us one second then gone the other!" Cait Sith semi-yelled. He looked at Render. "Ah, you must be new! Either that or I've never noticed you before! What's ya name, laddie?"

"Render."

"I sense confusion from you, Render. Are you alright?" Red XIII asked.

Render shook his head. "No, I'm okay…" _'Just wondering how the heck you got here is all…' _

Katie noticed what he was confused on and whispered in his ear, "They were stuck outside of Radiant Garden, unable to get in. I got them here by heli."

"From where?" Render whispered back.

Katie nervously chuckled. "Eh…I _borrowed _it from the SR building outside of Radiant Garden."

"SR?" Render repeated, eyebrow raised.

"You know…Shin-Ra."

"Shin-Ra?!" Render shouted quite loudly.

Katie quickly covered his mouth. She laughed nervously when Red XIII and Cait Sith looked at them curiously. "Hehe…don't mind him…" To Render, she whispered, "I'll tell you the details later, just not right now."

After noticing that Katie and Render's private conversation was done, Red XIII asked, "So what are you three doing here?"

"To get Render a Keychain so he get a Keyblade of his own." Katie answered.

"And we're here to pick up Riku and Sora." Roxas answered, seriously, he added, "It's about The Remaining."

Red XIII's eye widened. "Oh." Red XIII motioned his head forward as he turned away from the group. "I know where they are. Follow me." He led the group through Radiant Garden.

* * *

I've kept my oath of making KH more related to Final Fantasy VII! I FRICKIN LOVE RED XIII AND CAIT SITH! I always wanted them as a pet or something. X3

Question Time! X3

The FF member **CirciFox81314 **asks: "Why does Earth get more vulnerable to Heartless attacks the more times someone with a Keyblade enters it?" That'll be explained later. ^-^

The FF member **MoonlightStar777** asks: "Is Darkness Master now Renders keyblade?" No, it is not. He has to get his Keyblade on his own but since Katie is an impatient little bugger she is (Katie (in the background): HEY!) is doing the easy way and getting a Keychain made for him. That way, his Keyblade would materialize faster.

The guest **Moon** asks: "Will you update more often now that it's summer break, at least for you?" I honestly have no clue...maybe...^-^

The guest **LightandDarkHear** asks: "what kind of worlds can we expect in this sequel? like will they be mostly Disney stuff,or will there be a good amount of variation?" Well, they're all Disney-based worlds, both animated movies and live-action, except for the final world they would visit, but I'm not relieving that world's name til it's time! ^-^

The FF member **MoonLitSparklesofTwilight** asks: "Anyway, if you need someone for a part of 'The Remaining,' can my OC join?" I'm sorry, but I don't use other peoples OC's due to my nerves of messing up their personality. I only accept my own and ones I helped create. And my The Remaining has enough members. Sorry! DX

The guest **Arthur** asks: "Will this story be focused on Render or Katie?" Both! They are the main characters! They both have the spotlight! O3O

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review! Don't be shy to! ^-^

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	6. Chapter 6

*I don't own any of the KH characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters, or The Walking Dead: The Game character: Clementine, I only own Katie, Yumi and The Remaining

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Red XIII led the Keyblade Masters and Wielder to, oddly, the castle. "This isn't Merlin's…" Render murmured to Katie, who was giving Marlene a piggy-back ride.

"That's because the Restoration Committee's HQ isn't at Merlin's house anymore. To the people of Radiant Garden, the RC is basically their leader. So Ansem let them use his castle as their HQ to contain that status."

"Ansem?" Render repeated. "Which one?" His eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, you mean Ansem the Wise?!"

Katie chuckled and made a small grin. "Yup! After Xehanort's defeat, Aqua and King Mickey went looking for him in the Realm of Darkness. After he was found and brought up to speed, he came back to Radiant Garden to continue his rule...which he's taking more seriously now and has the help of the Restoration Committee." After a stifled laugh, she added, "He might've been a total butt-face in KH II…but he's honestly a very nice guy. Roxas still has his issues with him but they get along."

Render slightly nodded then asked, "Where is Clementine from? I've never seen her before in Kingdom Hearts or in Final Fantasy…and I own them all!"

Katie's small grin turned into a sheepish smile. "Hehe…well…that's because she's from neither. Roxas and I saved her from her world, even though it was against the rules. We couldn't just leave her there all by herself! She could've gotten killed!"

"What world is that?"

"…Actually, it's Savannah, Georgia. But in a zombie-apocalypse based world."

Render mouth slightly gaped open. "Wait, that's _the _Clementine from the Walking Dead game?!" Katie nodded. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Render asked, "And what about the Shin-Ra thing?"

Katie gave him a look. "I'll talk to you about it later. When there aren't very many ears around."

Render noticed that Katie was trying to hide pain in her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Render knit his eyebrows. "You're lying."

"I am not!" Katie snapped.

Render opened his mouth to make an argument but was cut off by Cait Sith saying, "Here we are! Past these doors are your friends!"

"We shall see you later, Katie, Render, Roxas." Red XIII dipped his head. "Thanks again for finding the little ones. We'll take them from here."

"Aw!" Marlene pouted as Katie put her down. "But they just got here!"

"We haven't even played a game yet." Denzel protested.

Roxas softly laughed and ruffled Denzel's hair. "We'll play with you guys when we aren't so busy, okay?"

"Okay…" Clementine said, a little disappointed. She, Denzel, and Marlene waved goodbye as they walked back down the hall.

"Ready to go in whenever you are, Katie." Roxas told her.

Katie looked at Render, who nodded. Katie grabbed the large door's handle and opened it. She let Roxas and Render go first until she let herself in. She let out a startled yelp when she got tackled to the ground. "Hi, Sora."

"Hi Katie!" Sora greeted.

"Can you get off of Katie, Sora?" a voice asked above them. Katie looked up and smiled, it was Riku. "Hey Katie." Sora got off of Katie and made a shy grin. Riku held out his hand to help Katie up, Katie took it and got off of the ground.

Katie gave Riku a short hug before asking Sora, "Do you really need to tackle-hug me every time you see me? It hurts my back."

Sora laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Katie…"

"No need to be sorry, Sora!" Katie somewhat laughed. She saw Leon near a grid of Radiant Garden and waved at him. "Hi, Leon!"

Leon waved back. "It's been awhile, Katie. Roxas."

Yuffie's head poked around a movable strategy board and grinned. "Hey guys!" her head vanished back behind the board.

"Who's this with you?" Riku asked.

"This is Render Tyler, Riku." Katie made a grin. "He's my apprentice!"

Riku smiled. "Congrats, Katie! You got one before I did."

"Riku, we got a problem." Roxas told him. "It's The Remaining. They were serious about combining all the worlds."

Riku's smile twisted into a frown. "I'll get everybody. Tell us everything."

* * *

Leon crossed his arms after Katie and Roxas told them what The Remaining's leader, Yumi Sazha, had told them and Master Yen Sid. He sighed heavily, "Now we have two wars…"

"Two?" Render repeated.

Barret, who Render still couldn't believe was in Radiant Garden , answered, "That damn Electric Company. Ever since yo' friend Katie got us outta Midgar, they've been trying to get into Radiant Garden."

"They want to control it." Leon clarified.

Katie let out a huff before she said, "Apparently, Radiant Garden has _lots, _and I mean lots, of Mako. It's probably why this city was built in the first place but slipped out of Shin-Ra's grip before they could build a reactor. Something about a force field, that's all I know."

"And since Katie was able to leave Radiant Garden and enter with a Shin-Ra helicopter, Shin-Ra thinks they could penetrate Radiant Garden and build their reactor." Riku added. He sighed. "And now we have The Remaining threatening all worlds…"

Yuffie, with full confidence, said, "We can handle them both!"

"Or we can Shin-Ra while Riku and the gang handle The Remaining." Tifa suggested.

"That works too, I guess…" Yuffie grumbled.

"But we can help you guys whenever you need it." Roxas told them. "We won't let you guys fall to them."

Leon nodded. "Alright, that sounds like a plan. And we'll help you guys also when you need it. Katie will summon us."

"Got it." Katie rolled her shoulders. "Okay, before we leave, is there anything you need us to do for you?"

Leon thought for a second then shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Katie grinned. "Good! Hey, can you guys leave for a moment? I want to speak to Render in private."

"Sure." Tifa walked to the door with the others behind her, after they all left, the heavy doors closed.

Katie leaned against a table with maps on it. She folded her arms across her chest. "So, what would you like to know bout Shin-Ra, Render?"

Render raised an eyebrow. "They just told us what Shin-Ra wants."

"I'm not talking about that!" Katie took a deep breath before she asked, "I meant, what else do you want to know?"

"Well…they said that you came in a Shin-Ra helicopter. Let's start there."

Katie made a fake grin and sputtered her lips. "Okay…get ready for a long story. It was three months ago, at least. Roxas and I just came from Clementine's world during our Mark of Mastery Exam. There was still some cleanup to do in Radiant Garden when we arrived so we decided to help. I accidently opened Radiant Garden's exit, it lead to a desert. For the blood idiot I was, I stepped into the desert and the exit closed on me, no way to get back in Radiant Garden so I walked in a storm, that's when a bunch of Turks found me. They took me to Midgar and for the giant idiots they were, they thought I was the ex-SOLDIER Genesis due to my outfit."

"You looked like Genesis?" Render interrupted.

Katie nodded. "Yeah…I had short hair and a red leather jacket back then." She continued, "I kept on trying to tell them I wasn't him but they didn't believe me. After that is a blur…all remember was a syringe with green serum in it going into my wrist. When I woke up…" She sighed and turned around so her back faced Render. She made a pain twisted face and bit down on her tongue hard to prevent herself from screaming. Render's eyes widened when her shirt slowly bulged out on her right shoulder blade, her shirt's seams started to pop. A black feather popped out of her black shirt. With a rip, a single black angel wing exploded from Katie's shoulder blade. "…This appeared."

* * *

CLIFFY...O3O

Question Time!

The FF member **Shadowclaw98 **asked: "Hey, just to for the record, is the TARDIS based off of Chris and David's TARDIS, Matt's first one or the one he's used since the Snowmen?" Katie's Tardis is like Matt's first one but has multiple floors and has a touch of Chris and David's. Hope that helps!

If I didn't answer your question, I'm sorry...it's frickin 10:42 PM where I live...DX Imma go crawl in my bed now...

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	7. Chapter 7

*I don't own any of the KH characters or Mog the Moogle, I only own Katie

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Render stared at the wing with shock. He tried to say something but the words caught in his throat. Katie was a one-winged angel?!

Still having her face turned away from Render, Katie said, "I have tried _everything_…but the wing won't come off…I've even tried to cut it off. It didn't work…and the worst is…I can feel the cells in my bloodstream."

"Cells?" Render repeated quietly. "As in…?"

Katie slowly nodded. "After I woke up and figured out about my wing, I tried to escape from Shin-Ra. That's when I met up with the Barret, Red XIII, Cait Sith, and Vincent. When I said I knew Cloud, they helped me escape if I helped them as well. I stole one of Shin-Ra's helicopters, picked up Denzel and Marlene, and flew to Radiant Garden." She turned around to face him. "Please, don't tell anyone. You and the ones I saved from Midgar are the only ones who know about the wing. I don't know what Riku would think if he—"

"I won't tell anyone, Katie. I promise."

Katie smiled a small smile and made a face of pure pain. The wing slowly folded back into her shoulder blade. She rolled her shoulder and then put on her famous grin. "Okay! Time to get you your Keyblade. Allons-y, Render!" She walked past Render and opened the strategy room's door.

Render looked at Katie with confused eyes. _'Why is she acting like nothing happened?' _He squinted at her right shoulder blade and his eyes widened, the tare from the wing was no longer there. He blinked a couple of times then shook his head hard, he followed Katie. "Hey, wait up!"

Riku was the first to greet the two, "So, how was the talk?"

"Just fantastic!" Katie answered, she went over the castle's main doors. "Alrighty, Render and I are going to the Market Place. The Tardis is at the landing bay, so you can either come with me and Render or go to the Tardis and play in the arcade or something until we come to the ship."

Sora made a mile wide grin. "Arcade!"

Katie snorted, "Okay, Sora. You can go to the Tardis." She looked at Roxas, "I can tell you want to go the arcade, too. Just go, I don't care." She tossed Roxas the keys.

Sora made a pouty face. "Why does he get the keys?"

"Because he does, Sora." Katie patted Sora on the head then opened the castle's doors. "Go on. Get." The two boys walked out of the door, Katie turned to Riku and smiled. "It seems you're stuck with us, Riku."

Riku returned Katie's smile. "I don't care." He went over to Katie and took her hand. He looked over to Render, "Ready to go?"

Render nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

The Market Place was unrecognizable to Render, there were no longer booths in random spots. Now, there were actual stores. It reminded him of a mini-mall. Katie stopped in front of a store that said: "Mog's Synthesizable Materials", she turned to Render. "Here we are, Render! This is where you can get your Keyblade!"

"You didn't exactly explain why we're here, Katie…" Render huffed.

Katie blinked a couple times then said, "Oh! Okay, you see, it takes time for a Keyblade to materialize for its wielder once the Passing of the Power ceremony is done. Some get the Keyblade right away, some it takes a while. To make it go faster, I'm getting you a Keyblade made at Mog's." She made a stifled laugh, "Besides, he owes me anyways." She opened the door, which made a small chime due to its bell on the inside, to let Riku and Render go in first, she came in behind them and shut the door.

That's when a Moogle showed up from the back of the store. "Can I help you, kupo?" It looked at Katie and made a happy squeak. "Katie! It's been awhile, kupo! What do you need, kupo?"

Katie softly laughed and motioned to Render. "He needs a Keyblade, Mog."

"Oh, a Keyblade! I can do that, kupo! What's your name, kupo?"

"Render."

Mog the Moogle floated around Render then nodded his head. He went to the back of the store and came back out with many different colored crystals.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "These are the materials to make the Ultima Weapon."

"Yes, kupo! Just need one more thing, kupo!" Mog went back to back of the store and minutes later came back out with a red chest. "This is a really special ingredient, kupo. It was found back in ancient times by my ancestors and was left of a special Keyblade. It seemed that it picked you, kupo." Mog set the chest down on the counter with the rest of the materials and opened it, inside were black and grey shards.

Katie knew what these shards were originally from. "Those are…"

Mog nodded. "The original χ-blade dark shards, kupo. I've been looking for a long time for someone to finally use them properly, kupo. Render seems like he could handle them, kupo!" Mog took out the shards from the chest and set them near the other materials. He went under the counter and came back up with a wand. He tapped the materials with the wands tip, the items floated off of the counter and started to spin. The materials slowly went towards each other in a blur. Mog went over to Render and plucked a piece of hair out of his head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, kupo but I need it to make the Keyblade materialize for you, kupo." Mog went over to the spinning materials and put the hair strand into the orbit. The items made a small spark and came closer together and then they combined. Everyone shielded their eyes from the sudden bright light, it soon disappeared. They slowly returned their gaze back over to the materials and they softly gasped. Where the materials once floated was a black-and-grey color-schemed Ultima Weapon. Mog took the Keyblade and gave it to Render, "Here you go kupo! Your own Keyblade! It's called Dark Decent, kupo! Dark Decent comes with the ability Attack Haste, kupo! It makes you attack faster!"

Render hesitantly reached for the Keyblade's handle and gripped onto it, the Keyblade didn't disappear. He eyes widened with surprise when another Keyblade showed up in his other hand, it was the Fenrir Keyblade.

"Looks like we have another duel-wielder." Riku told Render.

Katie smirked, "And it'll be easier to train you since you have two Keyblades." She turned to Mog and dipped her head. "Thanks, Mog."

"No problem, kupo! It's the least I can do, kupo!" Mog wiggled his pomp-pomp as if he was waving goodbye then floated away.

"Now your journey officially starts, Render." Katie told him. "Let's go back to the Tardis, guys. I'm worried Sora might break something again." Riku and Render nodded and followed Katie out of the store and to her ship. After they got in, Katie spun a wheel and flipped a few switches. "Allons-y!" Katie pressed a button. The Tardis made a whirring noise and just like that, the Tardis left Radiant Garden and went into the Lanes Between.

* * *

Question Time! O3O

FF member** Normal-is-boring-96** asks: "is their anything important I should know about Red XIII and Cat Sith?" Well, Cait Sith is a toy robot controlled by a man named Reeve, he (as in Reeve) works for Shin-Ra. Reeve also invented Cait Sith. Red XIII is a wolf-lion like creature that is originally from a tribe (or a pack) that was inhumanly experimented on by Shin-Ra. His real name is Nanaki.

FF member **Xehanorto **asks: "also is this Clem...Vanitas related, with how physically close he is to a flood it seems?" No, Clementine is a character from the game "The Walking Dead: The Game". She was rescued by Roxas and Katie during their Mark of Mastery Exam that happened before this story, Dark Decent. She has lived in Radiant Garden ever since under the care of the Restoration Committee.

Guest **LightandDarkHear** asks: "One winged angel wing, that's not good...hmmm. why do i have the feeling that Hojo had something to do with this? or worse, Hollander...*shudders*" It was probably Hojo, but then again Hollander was in charge of Project G (For those who don't know, Project G involved Genesis {the man that Shin-Ra mistaken Katie for})...but Zack killed Hollander. So...Hojo did it. ^-^' (Katie in the background: PERVY OLD FART!) Sorry bout that, Katie REALLY doesn't like him...^-^' (Katie in the background: AND NOW I HAVE MORE REASON TO!) ^-^'

Guest **Prometheus **asks: "so there isn't any chance of you putting a Dragon Ball Z or a Pokemon world in your story?" Nope. Sorry.

Got anymore questions? Ask me in a review!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	8. Chapter 8: The Tardis: Control Room

*I don't own any of the KH characters or the Doctor, I only own Katie

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Katie paced around the ship's console. "Well, this is rather difficult…"

Riku raised an eyebrow and joined her. "What?"

Katie made a sheepish grin. "…I can't navigate this thing if I have no idea where we're going…"

Sora's voice sounded above their heads, somewhat muffled due he was on the next floor, yelled, "Maybe you should put it on auto-pilot!"

Katie groaned and walked up to the stairwell that led upstairs, she hollered, "You can't just put the Tardis in auto-pilot, ya ninny! I have to watch it at all times so we don't crash into something and get completely obliterated and you know that!"

"It was just a suggestion, Katie!" Sora yelled back.

"Well, it was a—!" Katie cleared her throat and let out a suppressed sigh. "Never mind…" She went back to the console. She looked at the console for a slight second then banged her head on it.

"Hey, take it easy!" Render called from the back of the main floor. He pushed himself off of the wall and gave Riku a look. "Aren't you going to stop her from doing that?"

Riku shook his head. "No…she does that a lot actually. Just let her throw her tantrum, she'll be done in a second …"

Just like that, Katie stopped and rubbed her forehead. "Okay! Back to business!" She flipped a couple switches.

Render made a 'are you serious?' look and sighed. "I thought you said you couldn't figure out where to go."

"I can't…." Katie spun a wheel. "Doesn't mean I can't fly it still." She pulled down a lever then pulled it back up, she stopped. "Render… would you like to do some training real quick?" Katie asked him over her shoulder.

"Didn't you _just _say that you have to keep track of the Tardis at all times?" Render asked with a raised eyebrow.

Katie turned to face him and slowly grinned. "I did…but I'm not the only one who knows how to drive it." She took out her Wayfinder and said in a sing-song voice, "Oh, Doc! Need ya real fast!" Two lights shot out of the red Wayfinder and spiraled around her.

Near her, a noise sounded, it was a sound that Render or Riku had ever heard before. It was like massive engines groaning while also inhaling and exhaling like a person, but with a strained wheeze attached to each breath, like it was organic but mechanical. As the noise grew louder, a shape of a person slowly materialized, but it faded in and out. Each time it faded back in, the person became more solid. The wheezing noise got replaced by another noise that you'd hear in an old science fiction TV show. It all stopped and now a person was by Katie, faced away from her. It was a man with a tall, slim frame, finely boned hands and face, dark brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes that were under black rimmed glasses. He wore a blue suit with red pinstripes; under the suit were a white collared shirt and a red tie. He had red Converse All Star shoes. The man looked at Render for a short second. "Don't know you…but nice hair, matches my suit…" The man had an Estuary accent. He looked at Riku. "Don't know you…weird outfit but I like it…" He turned around when Katie cleared her throat. A large grin, which reminded Render of Katie's grin, formed on the man's lips. "I know you!" He unexpectedly picked Katie up and spun her around before giving her a hug and setting her back down. "Ah, I haven't heard from you for a long time! Started to think you forgot all about me."

Katie sputtered a small laugh. "You and that crazy mind of yours…"

"Katie…who is this?" Render hesitantly asked.

"Oh! I'm the Doctor!"

Riku waited for the man to add something else to the end of that but he never did. "Doctor who?"

The man laughed while he shook his head, "Ah, that never gets old." He answered, "Nope! Just the Doctor!"

Riku raised an eyebrow then shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, _Doctor._ How do you know Katie?"

"Remember after my Exams I took a mini vacation?" Katie asked Riku, Riku nodded. Katie smiled slightly, "Came across this guy on the same world I landed on. He owns the original, legit TARDIS. He's a Time Lord."

"And Katie is quite remarkable for getting all the details of her Tardis copy right, I thought she was a Time Lord too it was so impressive. Even thought she was _me _from the future for a while…but that seemed impossible and she wields those weird key…things. What are they called again?"

"Keyblades."

"Keyblades! Yeah, that's it!" The Doctor clapped his hands together, reminding Render of Katie again. "So! What do you need?"

Katie nodded her head towards the console. "I need you to fly this thing while I train with Render."

The Doctor bobbed his head side to side, as if he was thinking. "Alright." He walked over to the console. "Past? Present? Future? Which one?"

"Present please. We're kind of in a war at the moment."

"War bad…really bad. Hope you win." The Doctor spun a wheel. "Near or far here?"

"Whichever one you think works…" Katie asked him, "Remember those Heartless?"

The Doctor shuddered. "Don't remind me…those yellow bug-eyed bastards still give me nightmares."

"Well, The Remaining, the people we're at war with, seem to have a connection with them. Where you get a sensing of them, head towards it. Oh, and take your time too, Doc. I want to have a good training session with Render before we land somewhere." Katie made a worried frown. "I didn't pull you out of anything important, right?"

"Nah, I was bored. My companion was seeing her family in London and I had nothing better to do."

Katie smirked. "Good." She roughly patted the Doctor on the shoulders. "Thanks, and see ya later."

"Bye-bye!" The Doctor pressed some buttons and pulled some levers.

Katie walked over to the stairwell that led down stairs. "Ready, Render?" Render nodded and started down the staircase after Katie.

* * *

Question Time!

FF member **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark** asks: "where's Vanitas? And what about Xion?" They live in Radiant Garden, actually! Just in a different part of RD. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten them! They'll just not show up for awhile!

FF member** MoonLitSparklesofTwilight** asks: "Is there ANY chance, that we might see Denzel and Marlene in this?" Um...they showed up in Chapter Five...xD

FF member** DecidedFate13 **has two questions!

Q1: "If Katie has one wing like Sephiroth does that mean she has Jenova cells?" Yes, she does.

Q2: "Also is Katie and the gang going to go back to Midgar in this story?" MEHBEH. Hehe...

Guest **Prometheus **asks: "what would your reaction be if Square Enix took some of your ideas from your previous and current stories?" Hm...I'd be like "OMYGOSH! THEY READ MY STORIES! AND ARE USING MY IDEAS! GAH! (Passes out)"

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	9. Chapter 9: The Tardis: VR Training Room

*I don't own any of the KH characters or the Doctor, I only own Katie

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Render and Katie stopped in front of a glass door that read in large red bold-faced letters: "Lv. 49". Below it was a red bar and clear letters read: "Training Room". Render eyed Katie when she pulled out a card from her pocket and swiped it in a card reader near the door. There was a loud buzz and the glass door slid open. Katie stepped in the opened room, Render followed. It was just a bare grey room. His eyes looked up and they widened, on the wall was a SOLDIER logo. Katie voice brought him back into reality when she said, "Welcome to the VR Training Room, Render."

"Isn't this…?"

Katie nodded. "Yep. Snuck into Midgar again after that…incident to steal some Materia for the Restoration Committee. I stole the programing for this room and the Tardis remade it for me. It's a good thing I stole a 2nd Class SOLDIER's keycard, too. The Tardis made one of the card lock things and it only opens to a Shin-Ra card. Cool, huh?" She clapped her hands together. "Alright, let's start with some combat basics." Katie walked over to a panel on the wall and typed something in. The room flickered and turned into the outside of a large metal building…and they were standing on said building.

Katie wielded her Keyblades. "Now, the first rule is never under estimate the enemy. They may look weak but the ones who look weak are the ones who will most likely kill you. Same with the strong except you know that will kill you when they get the chance. Now remember, this is only training. So please don't kill me or you'll face Riku's rage and you do _not _want to be on his bad side. Injuries are most likely to happen, but they should only be minor, not life-threatening. I'll just do a heal spell and call it good." She raised her weapons. "You ready?"

Render nodded and wielded his own. "Ready."

"Then let's begin." Katie disappeared.

Render's eyes widened in surprise and looked around for the young Keyblade Master. He heard the tiny sound of the warp behind himself and spun around to block Katie's attack. Katie flipped Chaos Ripper off of Dark Decent and went back into a fighting stance. Render mirrored her. "How did you…?"

"Teleportation." Katie simply answered. Her eyes narrowed. "Second rule: some of your enemies will be fast so you'll have to be faster in order to get past their defense and be able to strike. Everyone fights with a pattern. Learn the pattern, you get a hit." She lashed out at Render.

Render blocked her attack and sliced at her side with Fenrir. Katie blocked the Keyblade with Darkness' Master and parried it away. She jumped back and charged at Render. Render countered Katie's blow and tried to get a hit but Katie blocked the Keyblade right before it got her arm. She pushed the Keyblade off and jumped to the side to dodge Render's blow. She stepped forward and went for his shoulder. Render stepped to the side, making Katie miss. She disappeared. _'I got you now…'_ Render spun around and blocked Katie's blow, he punched her in the face then pushed her back and went into a fighting stance.

Katie moved her jaw around before she sent Render a grin. "Good! You're starting to get it." Katie tossed Chaos Ripper in the air to catch it back in her hand. "And lastly, rule number three: There will mostly be more than one enemy and they will all attack you at once or in turns for nonstop damage. Spells and shotlocks are your best friend when you're fighting a number of enemies on your own so you can fight all of them at once. When you are with a team, however, work together to defeat the enemy faster. And when you _are_ with a team, look out for each other. But in this training session, you will be alone. Don't worry, you already know some spells since I gave you Materia back on Earth. Those spells are now in your Keyblades and are ready to be used. Shotlocks, however, you need to figure out on your own."

"Aren't you helpful…" Render huffed.

Katie made a small, mischievous smile and snapped her fingers. Data engulfed Katie and then separated into two. The data faded to reveal two more Katie's. They all charged at Render.

Render pointed Dark Decent at one of the Katie's. "Fire!" A large fireball erupted out of the Keyblade's tip and zoomed towards them. One of the Katie's stepped forward and sliced the fireball in half, making it go around them. The all struck at Render. With Fenrir, he blocked one of the blows and pushed the clone away and blocked again with both Dark Decent and Fenrir at the same time towards different directions to block the last two Katie's. Lightning erupted from Dark Decent, electrocuting one of the Katie's; she dissolved into data back into data and disappeared. He pushed the other Katie away and went back into a fighting stance. Fenrir suddenly disappeared from his hand. _'What the…?' _ He tried to summon it back but the Keyblade didn't return. The two Katie's raised an eyebrow and looked at each other then shrugged. They charged at him. Render eyes narrowed with determination and ducked to the floor right before one of the Katie's Keyblade made contact. He spun on the floor with one leg extended, tripping them both. He flipped off of the ground and fired a Fira spell at the Katies. Their eyes widened and rolled away from the fireball, making it miss them completely. They got up from the ground and one of the Katie's made a started yelp when Render jumped on one of them and threw her back down to the ground. The other Katie growled and lashed at Render, Render blocked each blow and finally saw an opening. He sliced at her exposed shoulder.

Katie made a hiss of pain and the hologramed room flickered back into its blank grey walls, the data-Katie disappeared too. She gripped onto her bleeding shoulder.

"You okay?" Render asked, he dismissed his Keyblade. "I'm so sorry…I thought you were—"

"It's fine…just a scratch." Katie sent Render a smile and told him, "Excellent work, Render. You are a natural with the Keyblade. By the way, why did you dismiss Fenrir?"

Render shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't, that's the thing…"

Katie raised an eyebrow then shrugged her good shoulder. "Oh, well…you still got me so it won't matter for now."

"Shouldn't you do something about that?" Render motioned at Katie's other shoulder. " It hasn't stopped bleeding yet for 'just a scratch'."

"I'll get some bandage, don't worry."

Upstairs, they heard the Doctor yell, "Katie! I found you a world! Come on up!"

"Coming, Doc!" Katie motioned her head at the door. "Allons-y, Render." They headed back upstairs.

* * *

Before we get to the questions, I'd like to thank **Shadowclaw98** for correcting the Doctor's accent. They all sound the same to me...xD I know, I know, I know what you guys are thinking right now of me: "stupid American"...xD

And, OMG. The 10th Doctor reviewed on the last chappie! :D :D :D :D

Okay! Now it's question time! xD

FF member **DecidedFate13** asks: "since Katie does have Jenova cells is she technically related to Sephiroth now?" Hmm...wow. She's related to...? Huh. That's awesome yet weird at the same time! YO KATIE! (Katie in the background: Yeah?) Sephiroth's your brother! (Katie in the background: What? What?! WHAT?!)

Guest **Lora of twilight** asks: "Is the KH gang going to FFXIII? or maybe Harry Potter?" Unfortunately, no. Katie has actually already met the FFXIII gang. But that was during her Exams. Harry Potter, I love the books and movies but...no.

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless you. Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	10. Chapter 10: The Caribbean

*I don't own any of the KH characters or the Doctor, I only own Katie

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

"What do you got for us, Doc?" Katie asked as she made the final steps.

The Doctor turned away from the console to face Katie and leaned against it as he listed, "A world fit for your group needs: it's in the same system of worlds you are familiar to but I bet you haven't visited it quite yet, has those yellow bug-eyed bastards infesting it, and I saw a ship land there."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "A ship?"

"Yeah. It was rather small, like it could hold only a couple of people. Its design is, well…_amateurish. _Very blocky, very heavy looking. Had smoke coming out of its thrusters and is being powered by something radioactive; I think it's recycled Uranium. No, wait. I'm positive."

"Why would someone have a radioactive ship?" Sora asked, he and Roxas where climbing down the stairs from the arcade.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…maybe the only power source they had available." He turned his attention back to Katie. "Now Katie, I mapped out two more worlds for you and your group. All you need to do is press the red button and you'll be on your way to the other worlds."

Katie snorted and crossed her arms. "I thought you said auto-pilot isn't the Tardis' best friend and never to use it."

"Eh…just stay close to the main control, yes? In case…you know…"

"I got it, I got it, Doc. Now run along. I bet your companion—"

"Martha."

Katie made a sheepish grin. "Martha, I knew that. Sorry. Is wondering where you are. You should head back."

The Doctor simply nodded and waved Katie good-bye. "Allons-y, Katie!"

Katie smiled and waved back, "Allons-y."

Render grumbled out loud, "What does that even mean? It gets on my nerves…"

"It's French." The Doctor answered with a grin.

"It means 'let's go'." Katie added.

"Then why not say that?" Render questioned.

The Doctor and Katie looked at each other then back to Render. In unison, they said, "Because it's more fun to say than: let's go." The Doctor faded away as he said, "Nice meeting you all!" He was gone.

Katie spun a wheel and pulled down a lever. They felt the Tardis jerk down. "We're here." She went over to the door and unlocked it, the door opened, revealing the outside.

Riku came behind Katie and said, "Be just like the good old days."

Katie nodded and stifled a laugh. "Except we don't have to deal with an old guy that takes over younger bodies for a living this time."

"So this'll be easier?" Sora asked.

Katie's eyes narrowed at Sora. "No, Sora…we take it just as seriously." She smirked. "And that means I'll have to cut the stupid kid act and go back to my old self."

"Kid act?" Render repeated. "You were just acting like that for fun?!"

Katie nodded. "Yup. I only bring in my inner Doctor when I'm off duty….which is basically never. When I met you, you would remember I was all stern and serious. That's the real me, my friend." She winked. "But I _will_ bring it out every once and awhile, m'kay?" She walked outside, the Keyblade Masters and Wielder followed her.

"So, so you recognize this place at all?" Roxas asked Katie.

Katie sputtered her lips and looked around. "To me…it looks like we're on an island due all to the palm trees. But that…" She turned around and pointed at a large building made of stone. It was crumbling away and covered in ivy vines, it also resembled some sort of church. Around were old tombstones of many shapes and sizes. "Gives me a clear sign of where we are…gentlemen, we are in the Caribbean." She turned to Sora and smirked. "As in Pirates of the Caribbean…looks like we're going to see Captain Jack Sparrow."

* * *

(Cue "He's a Pirate" theme) PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD MAN'S CHEST, PEOPLES...! This is my favorite movie series! :D

Question Time!

FF member **Nakura-ChanXVI-Tales** asks: "Which Doctor appeared on this chapter?" That would be the 10th Doctor so David Tennant. Same in this chappie. O3O

FF Member **Raziel104** asks: "Is Allons-y Katie's catchphrase or something to that degree?" Kind of, she stole it from the Doctor, as you can see from this chapter. Just her way of saying "Let's Go"

Guest** Promethus** asks: "Where, when, and how did you come up with that little jingle at the end?" Tobuscus. X3

Guest **you know who** asks: "Can you make a fanfic about Katie's adventers in the other world's she went to like when she met the doctor?" Like her Mark of Mastery Exam journey? I'll have to think about it (coughandfinishfinalfantasyxiiicoughcough)

FF member** NobodyXellah** asks: "who would you rather have Katie paired up with: Riku or Roxas? I know you chose Riku in the last story for your character but I'm just curious..." To be honest with you guys, I regret pairing Katie up with Riku. I was on dA and I noticed that almost EVERY SINGLE KH OC I saw was paired up with Riku, like I picked the most common one. At first, Katie was suppose to be paired with Terra but then my friend suggested Riku. Then I thought Ventus but then I thought "How the heck will that work?" So I went back to Riku. Roxas _was _actually an original choice in one of the first rough drafts of the series but it didn't fit with the story line at all. So I would say Roxas. (Dives into a Nuclear Bomb Shelter) DON'T KILL MEH...!

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless you. Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)

Go check out my Crisis Core fanfic "Closer to the Edge" when you get the time! Laters! ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest characters; I only own Katie and The Remaining

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Sora made a face mixed of both of excitement and uncertainty to Katie's news. "Jack?"

Katie nodded. "Yep. Good old Captain Jack Sparrow…man, I got 'I Got a Jar of Dirt' in my head now…that won't go away for a while…"

Roxas gave Katie a questionable look then shrugged his shoulders, knowing that her explanation would either confuse him or make him wish he never asked or most likely: both. "Anything else you want to add, Katie?"

Katie cupped her chin in a thinking stance. "Well…in the movie, this area was near the end of the second film, _Dead Man's Chest_. Then it'll go into Singapore to continue the story line for Pirates, _At World's End_. So, this might actually be a short trip! All we need to do is to see if there's any The Remaining activity on this world."

"The ship." Render suggested. "That the Doctor saw. He said it was radioactive…I noticed when Yumi contacted Yen Sid, there were black tubes that came out from the inside of her hood and connected to a small box on the back, under the shoulder cloak. They looked like tubes you'd see in a horror film that the monsters in gas masks have. Her voice also sounded a bit muffled when she spoke, too."

Katie snapped her finger and pointed at Render. "That's it. Gas masks can help prevent from breathing in toxic fumes. And I bet that mini spaceship gave out a lot of fumes if it ran on Uranium." She turned around, facing away from the group. "The Remaining is here…but where exactly?" Her attention snapped into the overgrowth when she heard a rustling come from the plants. She summoned Darkness' Master. "We got company…"

The Keyblades Masters and Wielder wielded their weapons, ready to attack. Render's eyes narrowed when he heard the sound of clanking swords. Suddenly, a man burst out of the plants, a weird shaped key tied to a leather string grasped in his other hand. He ran past the Keyblade Masters and Wielder. "Hi, Zora!" The man uttered as he continued to run away.

"It's _Sora, _Jack!" Sora corrected bitterly after the pirate.

"Zora, Sora…same thing to me!" Jack called over his shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get away from these bloody gits trying to get me key…run now, catch up later!"

Riku raised an eyebrow and dismissed his Keyblade. "That was odd…"

Katie huffed in agreement. "Tell me about it…" She squinted into the plants when the clanking of swords didn't stop, her eyes widened in alarm. She grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him back. "Watch out!"

Two more men burst from the plants, both trying to kill each other with their cutlasses. They ran after Jack as they continued blocking each others blows. If Katie hadn't moved Riku out of the way, it would've been very likely he'd gotten something cut off. "Thanks, Katie."

"No biggy." Katie dismissed her Keyblade and watched the two men gain towards Jack. "Will Turner and Commodore Norrington. Now I know exactly in what part of the movie we are…if events play out like they're supposed to, that it."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"If The Remaining mess anything up. Like getting…oh, no." Katie ran her hands through her hair and let out a long groan. "Damn it. We need to make sure that key doesn't get taken away from Jack, Will, or Norrington! The Chest, we need to make sure that doesn't get taken either!"

"What chest?" Roxas questioned, his eyebrow raised.

Katie facepalmed. "_The _Chest! The Chest that contains Davy Jones' heart!" She stopped and said to Sora, "Not the kind of heart you're used to. Trust me." She continued, "If The Remaining get their hands on either of those, they control the seas. And that means destroying this world/getting it ready to merge with the rest of the worlds." Katie clasped her hand on Render's shoulder. "I'll take Render to find the Chest. I already know that Riku is coming with me so, Sora. You and Roxas make sure _no one_ gets that Key."

"Not even—?"

"The pirates can have the Key but The Remaining can't, okay? Doc said that the ship was big enough to hold the maximum of two people. So, if I'm correct, one will go for the Chest and one will go for the Key. Got it?" The group nodded. "Alright. Let's go! And watch out for Heartless!" They split up: Roxas and Sora going after the pirates and Katie, Render, and Riku into the overgrowth.

* * *

Question Time!:

(Sorry about not answering this question last time! ^-^') Guest **makoto hagane **asks: "Are riku and katie in a romantic relationship?" Yes, they...just don't know how to show it very well...^-^'

Guest **sincholax** asks: "What do you get if you combined a heartless, nobody, and an unversed?" Hm...this is tricky...it would be a somebody, wouldn't it? Because when you combine a Heartless and a Nobody, you get a complete somebody but the Unversed thing...they're negative emotions made by and only Vanitas...so...Vanitas...? But he was never a complete being in the first place...I got no clue. I'm going with Vanitas.

Guest **Prometheus** has FIVE Questions!:

Q1: "No, I ment your little "ba-do-doo-doo-doo-doo-do review", where did you get THAT from?" Tobuscus. I just switched "subscribe" to "review", the rest is all Tobuscus.

Q2: "KATIE, WHY IS THE RUM ALWAYS GONE?!" Katie: I DON'T KNOW! I DRANK IT ALL! X3 Me: Seriously?! Katie: Nah, I'm to young to drink. I honestly don't know.

Q3: "RobotToxic do the long reviews bother you?" As long as they're story related, then I'm slightly okay with them. A review's a review.

Q4: "Should I get a fanfiction account?" Why not? Just takes awhile for people to notice your story.

Q5: "RobotToxic, what are your top ten most favorite game series/franchises? (Kingdom Hearts included)" Oh boy...okay, here we go.

1: Kingdom Hearts II

2: Birth By Sleep

3: Final Fantasy VII/Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core

4: Banjo Tooie

5: Banjo Kazooie (First video game)

6: Skyrim: Elder Scrolls

7: The Walking Dead

8: Soul Caliber V (I love to see Katie beat the crap out of Tiaxek/Tifa/Sephiroth/Yumi/The Mane Six/other OCs)

9: Pokemon Heartgold

10: Final Fantasy XIII/Final Fantasy XIII-2

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)

**Oh, I forgot to tell you guys...I thought I did but I guess not...I have minor dyslexia. So if you see a sentence that makes no sense/or it is missing something...it's that. I'm sorry that I never told you guys til now. I thought I have warned you guys but I guess not...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest characters; I only own Katie, Hisoka, and The Remaining

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

"You sure you know where you're going?" Render asked Katie.

Katie slightly looked over to shoulder. She shrugged. "I'm only going by what I can remember from the movie…I haven't exactly had time to watch it lately."

"Not had very much free time while training under Terra, right?" Riku laughed.

Katie made a small chuckle. "Hehe…yeah…"

"Wait, whoa, Terra?" Render repeated, astonished. "He's…no longer, you know…"

"Nope. Like I said back at the Tower, everything has changed. No more Master Xehanort, no more Organization XIII, no Maleficent and Pete, no hostile Unversed…just Heartless and Nobodies are the norm. Everyone is a Keyblade Master, except for Kairi, she's a sorceress along with Naminé and, well, everyone is back…except for Master Eraqus. He's _dead _dead. The only things that we have left of him are Land of Departure and his Keyblade."

Render raised his eyebrow when he noticed she left something out. "I noticed back in Radiant Garden…Aerith wasn't there—"

He was interrupted by a threatening growl from Katie, making him and Riku stop in their tracks with shock. "Let's just find that damn Chest before The Remaining do, okay?" she hissed.

Render opened his mouth to apologize but shut it; he shook his head and let out a huff.

Riku advised quietly to Render after making sure Katie wasn't listening, "Don't mention anything about Aerith, Render. It's a very sensitive topic to her."

"I won't…" Render promised. He looked back up ahead when he heard a faint buzzing. "What was that?"

Katie stuck her hand into one of her pockets to pull out a copper case. She opened it and said, "It's a Farnsworth, I use it for finding Heartless and as a communicator." Her eyes went back to its screen. "And it looks like some Heartless are advancing slowly towards three Somebodies."

"The Remaining?" Riku asked her.

Katie shook her head. "No…I don't think so…I think that—" She stopped. Her Keyblades appeared in her hands. "Crap." She burst into a sprint.

"Wha—Katie! Come back!" Riku called after her. He wielded his own and followed her. Render hurried after him.

The Keyblade Wielder and Master caught up with Katie, who was crouching behind overgrown grass and tangled palm tree leaves. "What are you doing?" Render whispered to Katie, going beside Katie.

Katie pointed through the leaves. "You see that? Those pirates over there?" Render followed Katie's finger to the said pirates, there were three: two males and one female. "See those two guys? That's Pintel and Ragetti. Pintel's the fat one, Regetti's the scrawny one. They have the Chest."

"So what's your plan?" Riku asked.

"Simple: Snag and grab. I know that I said that the pirates can have the Chest and Key but now that I think about it, if we have the Chest, and if somehow The Remaining got the Key, they won't be able to control the seas/destroy it."

"What? Katie, that wasn't the—" Riku got interrupted by one the pirates:

The pirates carrying the Chest drop it, Pintel exclaimed, "What in the blazes is _that_?"

The girl pirate turned around and backed up a bit. "Oh no…not the Heartless…"

"She knows what the Heartless are?" Riku said, surprised.

"Oh course she does. That's Elizabeth, the Heartless have attacked this world before but that was during Sora's journey to find you." Katie looked at her Farnworth again. "Oh boy, that's a lot of Heartless…"

"How many we talking?" Render questioned.

"About a hundred it looks like. But we can handle that." Katie snapped the Farnsworth shut and made Chaos Ripper return.

When she looked back up, the pirates were gone. Instead it was a swarm of Heartless…and sea-creature human hybrids.

"Great. Davy Jones' crew." Katie burst through the leaves when they all passed out of her view. "Come on! Let's go!" She went after the swarm of Heartless and crew. Riku went after her, his Keyblade in hand.

Render started to follow the two young Keyblade Masters but then remembered the Chest, it was still on the ground. He turned around to get it but got blasted to the ground by a large fireball. He groaned as he slowly got up. He growled when he saw his attacker come into view.

It was a The Remaining member. "Oops. Sorry." The member uttered dryly, to Render, it sounded like a guy. He walked over to the Chest and tapped it with his boot. "So this is the famous Chest, huh?" He grabbed it.

"Hey!" Render yelled. He flipped up to his feet and wielded his Keyblades.

"Oh, put those things away." The Remaining member pulled down his hood, revealing his face. He had black hair with one grey streak in a tight pony-tail. He took off his gas-mask, showing off gold eyes, his right faded away as if he was blind in that eye. He looked like he was in his late teens.

Render raised an eyebrow. "…Xigbar…?" A _much _younger Xigbar, more like.

"Xigbar? Who the heck is Xigbar? My name's Hisoka Usotsuki." Hisoka waved bye as he turned around. "Later, Keyblade Wielder."

"Stop!" Render threw Dark Decent at Hisoka.

Hisoka jumped out of the Keyblade's way. He made a dark chuckle and pulled out a staff that looked like a shepherd's crook. He pointed it at Render. "Try that again, kid. See what happens." He dared behind a cruel smirk.

Render growled when his Keyblade returned to his grip and started to turn around.

"That's what I thought…"

Render fired a Firaga spell.

Hisoka waved his staff in front of him, a large ice shard zoomed out of the staff and made contact with the Firaga spell, making the Firaga spell vaporize. "Oh, so that's how you want to do this, huh Mr. Sneaky?" He gave Render a threating look. "You should learn to never mess with a Black Mage." He thrusted his staff into the sky. "Thunder!" Large lightning bolts crackled their way to Render.

Render back flipped away from the bolts, he threw Fenrir at Hisoka and charged towards him. Hisoka ducked from the Keyblade and fired a Firaga spell at Render; Render evaded the fireball and jumped high in the air. His Keyblade's sunk into the dirt when Hisoka flipped away from the attack. He growled and spun on his foot, swinging his Keyblade towards Hisoka's back. Hisoka blocked just in time by taking his staff over his head. Hisoka pushed Render away and spun around to fire a Blizzaga spell. Render cut the Blizzaga in half with Fenrir, making the ice crystal go past him. He winced when his hand that held Fenrir stung. He looked down and widened. His hand was frosted over.

"Looks like I gave you frostbite…sorry, dude."

"Sorry?" Render repeated bitterly. "Like hell you are."

Hisoka shrugged. "Meh, whatever. Wind!" A visible gust of wind burst out of his staff. He followed the Aero spell with a Thundaga spell.

Render let out a yell of surprise when he got lifted off the ground. He winced when the lightning bolts hit his skin, leaving burn marks. The jet of air plopped Render on his back.

"Meteor!" Hisoka yelled, snapping Render out of his daze. A dark cloud formed above Render and slowly, a large, pointed rock came out of the cloud. Its tip burst into flame as it fell towards Render. Render rolled to the side, making the Meteor miss him. But the shock wave threw him to a base of a palm tree. He groaned in pain on the impact. He heard Hisoka approach him. "Had enough yet?" Hisoka asked him.

Hisoka's eyes widened in surprise as Render slowly got up from the ground. "No…" he panted. "I don't give up. Ever."

"You better start learning how, Keyblade Wielder. You're pretty banged up."

Render drew his mouth back into a snarl.

Hisoka shook his head, "Look, I don't want to kill you, man."

"Since when does the bad guy learns mercy?" Render questioned.

"Think of it as I'm not your stereotypical type of bad guy." Hisoka simply answered. He mock saluted at Render. "Catch you later!" He ran off.

"Hey, wait!" Render yelled after Hisoka. He scrambled up to his feet and ran after the Black Mage. "Stop!"

Hisoka casted a Firaga spell over his shoulder. "I told you, get lost!"

Render jumped out of the fireball's way and looked up to see another one inches away from his head. He knew he couldn't invade it. He felt an arm grab him by the torso and rocketed him into the air, he saw a flash of black in the corner of his eye and looked up and half gasped. "Katie?"

"Geez-a-loo, Render! You've could've gotten hurt!" Katie told him in a harsh tone.

"He's got the Chest!" Render yelled over the howling winds.

Katie looked down to Render and nodded. "Okay, I'll get it back." They dive-bombed back to the surface.

"Slow down!" Render yelled.

Katie ignored him and kept her focus to the ground.

The floor got closer by the second. "Katie?"

Katie still ignored him.

"Katie!?"

She even still ignored him.

"KATIE!?"

Katie extended her wing to the fullest, making them jerk to the stop. They softly landed on the ground. "Be right back." She mumbled. Katie jumped back into the air and flew after Hisoka. Render got pushed back by the sonic boom that Katie left behind. A black feather floated in front of his face.

Katie was in hot pursuit of Hisoka. "Hey!" she yelled at him. She landed heavy on her feet.

Hisoka slightly looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in fear. "Monster!" he screamed. From his feet, he turned into a hundred crows. They flew away from Katie, leaving the Chest behind.

Katie slowly blinked; it seemed that the world around her slowed down too. "…Mon…ster…?"

Render finally caught up to Katie. "Katie! Did you get him?" He noticed something was wrong. "Katie…you okay?"

Katie snapped out of her own world and turned to Render. Her wing folded back into her back. She made a fake smile. "Yeah! I'm okay!" She shrugged. "Kind of. He just turned into a flock of crows and flew away, he left the chest behind." She walked over to Render and casted a Curaga spell on him. "Let's rendezvous with Riku. He's still with the pirates."

"Fighting?"

Katie nodded. "Fighting."

"Then let's go back him up."

* * *

Hooray! You've met the Black Mage of The Remaining! ^-^

Question Time!

FF member **BloodBendingDancer **asks: "Have you ever had the idea to take Katie and the Crew to Atlantis?" As in Milo and Kida Atlantis or Ariel Atlantis? Yes to the first one, no the second one. ^-^

FF member Antex-The Legendary Zoroark asks: "How many character creations have you made in SCV?" Fourteen! Here's the list!:

Katie Heart

Tiaxek

Yumi Sazha

Sephiroth

Tifa Lockhart

Hatsune Miku

Twilight Sparkle

Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash

Applejack

Pinkie Pie

Rarity

Zecora

Blaire

Guest **sincholax** asks: "if you saw a creature that was a shadow heartless head with kirby feet would you consider it cute?" YES! I think Shadow's are cute anyways but with Kirby feet...ADORABLE...!

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)

When you got the time, check out my Pokémon fanfic: "Painting Flowers"! It's a bit slow at the moment but I promise it'll pick up!


	13. Chapter 13

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest characters; I only own Katie, Hisoka, and The Remaining

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Sora and Roxas dashed after the pirates. "Make sure that The Remaining doesn't show up and take that Key, Sora!" Roxas yelled.

"You got it!" Sora replied. He pleaded away from Roxas, going towards the church's bell tower. He could hear the clanking of the pirates cutlasses' as he got closer. He wielded his Keyblade as he got closer. He grinned when he reached the tower's doorway. "Will!"

Will looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. "Sora?" Just then, the rope he held onto hoisted him off the floor. As he went up, Jack came down by the other rope. Sora heard Will yell at the top of the tower over the bell's ring, "By _your_ leave, Mr. Norringtion." He disappeared from Sora's view. He assumed that Will know has the Key.

"That little scumbag…" Jack mumbled under his breath. He turned around and bumped into Sora. "Sorry, mate." He ran up the stairs.

"Hey, wait a minute! Jack!" Sora yelled after the Captain. He groaned and climbed up the creaking stairs after him.

* * *

Roxas looked up at the tower when the bell started to ring. He groaned. "Man…now they know where we'll be…" His Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, appeared in his grasp when he heard something over the loud church bell's tune. His eyes scanned the landscape before him, squinting to see farther and due to the sun's glare. He heard the ring of a sword to his side. Roxas quickly blocked with Oathkeeper, he growled. A The Remaining member.

The member pulled his sword away from Roxas and jumped back, he sheathed his sword back into its scabbard that was strapped on his back. He pulled his hood and took off his gas-mask, revealing his features. He had long snow-white hair, like Sephiroth long, tied in a tight pony tail and had his bangs swooped over to the left, he also had two long side bangs that were about as long as his pony tail , also tied but at the end instead. He was easily in his early twenties. His grey eyes scanned over Roxas. "Where is the Key?"

"Like I'd tell you…" Roxas growled.

The Remaining member's lips pursed, his eyes went to the church. "Ah, it's in there, isn't it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Look, I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to, kid."

"Then why did you attack me? Huh?" Roxas questioned.

He shrugged. "I wanted to get your attention…um…"

"Roxas."

"Roxas? Okay, Roxas…I'm Gakupo Valefor. Like I said, I was just getting your attention."

"That's a weird way to get someone's—" Roxas got interrupted by a loud snap then a thud. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. Was he really watching two of the pirates fight on a rolling mill wheel? He growled when The Remaining member disappeared, "Darn it…"

* * *

Sora followed Jack up the tower, stopping at a gap in its stone terrier. Jack poked his head through the gap and looked to his right. He climbed out and balance-walked on the remaining of the church outside. Sora hung his head back and went after the pirate. He gulped when he looked down, rocks. Large and pointy rocks. Sora looked back up ahead to see Jack close in on the still dueling Will and Norrington. "Jack, what are you doing?" He called quietly.

Jack turned slightly and pressed a finger to his lips. He continued over to the pirates. Jack got behind the two pirates and deftly took it out of Norrington's hand, he threw the Key to Sora. "Get!" he mouthed.

Sora nodded and went back into the crumbling church. The Key in his hand. He jumped down the stairs and ran back outside to get his view back on Jack. He was on the mill's roof, his sword got knocked out of his hand by Norrington, Norrington and Will pointed their swords at him.

"…Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life." Norrington said to Will over his shoulder.

"Be my guest." Will insisted.

Jack backed up as Norrington slowly advanced towards him. "Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it, who at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to _free_ said pirate, and take your dearly beloved all to hisself, hey?" He paused to read Norrington's face before he continued, "So who's fault is it, _really, _that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

"Enough!" Norrington screamed. He slashed his sword towards Jack's head. Jack dodged by doing a somersault off the roof. Norrington face turned into a scowl to see that the pirate escaped. Then he paused. "Unfortunately, Mr. Turner...he's right!" He spun around to fight Will once again, but now with a different motive.

Jack landed on his rump on the grassy floor. Sora ran over to him and helped the pirate Captain up. "You okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." Jack pulled his sword out of the ground and yelled over his shoulder, "Still rooting for you, mate!"

"Here's your Key…" Sora tossed Jack the Key.

Jack grinned. "Ah, yes, thank you Zora—"

"Sora…" Sora growled under his breath.

Jack put the Key around his neck. "Sora, right." He stepped forward.

Sora stopped him with blade of his Keyblade. "Grave."

"Oh. Right." Jack pointed to his right and wobbled around the church. "Um…who is that…?"

"Roxas!" Sora yelled to Roxas.

Roxas turned around. "Where were you?!"

"In the tower."

Roxas shook his head. "No, I meant—what is going on over there, anyways?"

Sora made a sheepish laugh. "Well…"

"Never mind that, Sora's comrade. We got ourselves a Chest to find…" Jack walked into the overgrowth. Sora and Roxas jumped when they heard him yell, "Oi! Give that back, you scallywag!"

Roxas ran into the overgrowth to see Gakupo in a palm tree, the Key dangling in his palm. "Gakupo, you don't know what you're dealing with!"

Gakupo twirled the Key on his finger as he told them, "Oh, I do know quite well what this Key opens, Roxas. I had to sit through the Boss' spiel about the thing for almost an hour. Now if you excuse me—"

"Gakupo!" a voice yelled. The sun's light disappeared. Sora looked up and gasped.

"Not more crows…"Jack mumbled.

One of the crows flapped into Gakupo's face. "They got a monster on their team! We got to get out of here!"

Gakupo rolled his eyes. "Oh, jeez, Hisoka…"

"No, really! She wanted to kill me, dude!"

"Did you get the Chest?"

"Well, I did…but then monster took it…"

Gakupo facepalmed. "Hisoka, you're never going to win the Boss' heart if you keep chickening out…" He threw the Key back Jack, who juggled it in his hands until he got a full grip on it. "Fine, Hisoka. You ruined the mission anyways so let's go…" Beams from the sky Gakupo and the crows away.

Sora blinked. "Huh. Well, that was easy…"

* * *

You have met Gakupo Valefor~! And yes, I based him off of the Vocaloid Gakupo...xD And I feel sorry for him, having to deal with Hisoka. (Hisoka: HEY!)

Question time~

FF member **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark** asks: "Do you have all of The Remaining characters planned out? If not and you have room for another, would you consider working together to make one?" Sorry, but I have enough members.

FF member** Shadowclaw98** asks: "Please tell me the crows were an Itachi reference?" LOL, yup. xD

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review!

Oh, guys! LoaDH's first-year anniversary is this month! It'll become one year old on **7/25/13**. What should I do for it's birthday? Let me know!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for the 151 reviews! Couldn't do it without you~**

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest characters; I only own Katie, Hisoka, Gakupo, and The Remaining

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Gakupo groaned and pushed Hisoka as they walked to their ship, "I can't believe you!"

"Well, sorry! That monster freaked me out!" Hisoka protested.

Gakupo crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. "What did this 'monster' look like, exactly?"

Hisoka sputtered his lips as he thought. "Uh…girl with light brown hair, had glasses. Black shirt with only one sleeve…ripped jeans in black knee-high boots…had this big ass black angel wing coming out of her right shoulder."

"…Really, Hisoka…? Really?" Gakupo whacked Hisoka on the back side of the head.

"OW…! Dude, that hurt!" Hisoka was rubbing the bump on his head. "What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot…" Gakupo huffed. "That 'monster' you just described didn't sound 'I'm going to shit my pants' scary at all. You have any idea how much of a laughing stop that'd make out of you back at HQ, Hisoka? What did she do to you that was so scary, huh?"

Hisoka thought for a second. "…Now that you mention it…she wasn't scary at all. Must have been that look she gave me."

"What look?"

"Remember when Minato knocked over Yumi's vase that held…you know…?"

"The 'I'm going to murder you by cutting you into tiny pieces' look?"

Hisoka snapped his fingers and pointed at Gakupo. "Bingo."

"_Now _I don't blame you…hell, I think I would've crapped my pants if I saw that look on me…" Gakupo sighed. "It doesn't matter now…she and those little Keyblade Wielders now have the Chest _and _the Key."

"Wait…she's one of the Keyblade Wielders, right?" Gakupo nodded. Hisoka continued, "I fought one of them before. She just had a wing, nothing even that scary! As far as attacks go, she only still has magic and the Keyblade, she's as harmless as a little kitten to me...but just to be sure for now while their guard is down I'll just launch another sneak attack and grab the Key! As long as I do that then that will be fine the Chest can wait as long as _I _have the Key the world is good as ours!"

Gakupo sent him a smirk. "_There's _the Hisoka I know! And there's a big chance that they have the Chest, too."

"Then I'll snatch them both." Hisoka turned on his heel. He said over his shoulder, "I'll be right back." His body burst into a hundred of crows, they took off to the sky and got out of Gakupo's sight.

Gakupo leaned against the ship that brought them here. "Just don't screw up…" he mumbled.

* * *

Katie had the Chest tucked under her arm like a basketball as she and Render made their way through the overgrowth. She yelled when she finally stepped out into the open, "Riku!"

Riku turned around and smiled. He waved, "Hey."

"I'm so sorry that I left—"

"It's okay. You had to go find Render." Riku eyes went down to the Chest. "I see that you got the Chest."

"You have _no _idea what I had to deal with to it get back…" Render huffed.

Riku chuckled slightly. "The Remaining?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Katie looked around. "Um...where's Elizabeth and those two sorry excuses of pirates?"

"They went to the shore, I think. To get their boat ready to sail." Riku suddenly made a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Katie lied.

Riku raised an eyebrow, picking up the fib. He opened this mouth to reply but was interrupted by a: "Riku!" Riku turned and waved at Sora and Roxas. "Did you have the Key?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah!" He motioned his head to Jack. "He has it."

Jack walked over to Katie and tapped the Chest. "I'd be taking that now, lass."

Katie eyed Jack for a second then shrugged. She tossed it to him. "Have a party."

Jack placed his ear against the seaweed-green chest, as if he was listening for something. "Ah. The thump-thump's still there…" he set the Chest on the floor in front of himself and took the Key off from around his neck. He slowly placed the Key into the keyhole and turned it, square security bolts suddenly protrude. He slowly opened the small Chest's lid and his eyes widened at what was inside.

Sora peeked into the Chest and quickly looked away, his hand covering his mouth. "Oh my God, what is that?!"

Roxas and Riku had a little peek, also. Their reactions where the same as Sora's…except Roxas wasn't able to hold it in. If he hadn't moved, he would've barfed on Katie's boots.

"That is a heart, Sora." Katie answered.

"That's _not _a heart!" Sora protested, his eyes averted from the Chest and squeezed shut. "Hearts are shaped like this!" he made a heart with his hands.

"When it comes out of a Heartless. Your hearts actually look like that."

Sora shook his head. "Nope. Not going to believe it."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way."

"Why aren't you three fazed by it?" Riku asked.

"Deer hunting and living on a farm." Katie answered.

"Pirate." Jack responded.

Render just shrugged. His eyes suddenly darted to the side when he heard a tree twig snap. "Did you hear that—"

"Meteor!" Katie yelled. "Everybody! Run!"

Jack fumbled to get the Chest into his grip. Sora grabbed the pirate Captain by the arm and dragged him away. "Jack, we got to go!"

Just as everyone cleared, a large rock crashed into the earth. A sonic wave pushed everyone backwards. Render ever-present frown curled into a snarl. "I have a pretty good idea who's that was…"

The meteorite faded away, leaving nothing but an empty space. Katie's eyes narrowed when a crow appeared by the Chest…then two…then fifteen. The next thing they knew, the floor was black due to all of the crows. They half gasped when the crows formed together to make a silhouette of a human, the birds broke away to reveal a The Remaining member.

"Hisoka…" Render growled.

Katie's eyes widened in fear at Hisoka. "X-Xigbar…?"

"Ugh, not you too…my name is Hisoka Usotsuki, not Xigbar!" Hisoka yelled. He pointed at Katie. "Hey, I challenge you!"

Katie raised an eyebrow. "What is this? Pokémon?" she waved him off. "No thanks. I'll pass."

Hisoka smirked. "That's what I thought you were going to say…" he kicked up the opened Chest to his hands. He took out his staff and pointed the end at the heart that beated inside. The end of the staff glowed red.

"Don't, you little miscreant!" Jack yelled.

"Then fight!" Hisoka growled. "If I win, I take both the Key and the Chest. If she wins, you get the Chest and the Key and I'll leave the planet. Pretend like this never happened."

Katie leaned her head back and let out a long, suppressed sigh. She reached down to her leg and like lightning; she drew out a triple-barrel pistol from her hoister. Its end pointed at Hisoka, she clicked the hammer back. "I'm going to say this again…I'm not interested." With her other hand, she motioned Hisoka over. "Give it back. Now."

"I like her." Jack whispered to Sora. "Very pirate like move she just pulled."

Hisoka laughed. "Wow! You're really straight to the point, aren't you?"

"Don't make me shoot you…" Katie growled.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow and examined Katie's facial expression. His lips pursed when he couldn't tell if she was bluffing or not. "Look, Keyblade Wielder. That's my deal, and if you don't accept the challenge, I'll just be on my way."

Katie groaned and twirled her pistol back into its hoister strapped on her leg. "Fine."

"You sure?" Riku asked.

Katie nodded. "Yeah." She softly chuckled. She tapped her Mark of Mastery emblem. "Do you know what this means, Hisoka?"

"No…"

"This is a Mark of Mastery emblem. It means that I passed my Mark of Mastery exam and received training."

"Okay…and…?"

Katie snorted a laugh. "It means I'm a Keyblade Master, Hisoka. Not a Keyblade Wielder. You should know that there aren't very many Keyblade Wielders now a-days. Only a hand full, the rest are Keyblade Masters."

Hisoka gulped. _'She's _not _a harmless kitten...!' _

Katie wielded her Keyblades. "You still want to fight? Or do you want to forfeit?"

Hisoka set down the chest and tapped it shut, a crystal barrier formed around it. "Just in case any of you get any ideas…" he motioned his staff at Katie. "Ladies first."

Katie rolled her eyes. Over her shoulder, she told them, "Go. I'll handle this."

"You better get me Chest back, mate." Jack told her.

"I will, trust me."

"Be careful." Riku added.

"I will!" Katie made sure that everyone left before her attention went back to Hisoka. Her wing burst out of back. She slowly approached Hisoka. "Bring it on, and howl in terror!" Her right hand started to glow green, her wing fully extended. Feathers broke loose from her wing and zoomed towards Hisoka.

All he could see was darkness and he suddenly felt weak. When the darkness disappeared, he fell over, breathing hard. He was shaking like crazy. "Wh-what did you do to me…?"

"I gave you a chance to forfeit, Hisoka. And you ignored it…" Her wing folded back into her back and she flipped a piece of hair out of her face. "That was a move called: 'Black Fury'. It's a move that we one-winged angels can only pull off. Simply put, I poisoned you."

"What?!" Hisoka yelled. "Then how am I supposed to fight you?!"

"Man up." Katie snapped. She went into a fighting stance.

Hisoka struggled to get up to his feet. "Fire!"

Katie jumped out of the fireball's way. Chaos Ripper burst with dark flames. She charged Hisoka, she cut his side. Hisoka gasped and staggered backwards, clutching onto his side, hissing in pain and his eyes dilated. Katie stuck her palm on Hisoka's stomach and whispered, "Thunder." Hisoka screamed in pain as the electricity ran through his veins. Katie let Hisoka go; he collapsed to his knees and coughed up some blood. Katie gripped Hisoka by his shoulder-cloak and yanked him up to his feet, she shoved him back.

Hisoka was wheezing for air. "You…you really are…a monster…"

Katie's eyes flared with anger then they softened. She looked at the ground and shouldered her way past Hisoka and over to the chest. She chopped Darkness' Master at the crystal barrier; it shattered like fine china hitting concrete. She grabbed the Chest and lifted it up, tucking it back under her arm. She turned to Hisoka and pointed her Keyblade at him. Hisoka winced, he gasped when he heard a chime above his head. The pain stopped and he felt new again.

Hisoka clapped his hands on his body, trying to figure out what Katie did. "What did you do?"

Katie walked over to Hisoka and stopped beside him, facing the other way. "Never return to this planet, Hisoka." She dropped the Chest to his feet and continued on.

"Hey—wait!" Hisoka yelled after her, picking up the Chest. "But I lost—"

"Just get out of here, Hisoka." Katie growled. She disappeared in the overgrowth.

Hisoka blinked and looked at the Chest in his hands. He ran to his ship.

Katie looked over her shoulder and made an evil smirk, she reached into her shirt to pull out Davy Jones' heart. "Sucker…" What Hisoka told her echoed in her head: _"You really are a monster." _Katie sighed and felt her chest tie into a knot. _'Have I really become a monster…?_

* * *

**EXTENDED ENDING:**

**The Remaining HQ**

Yumi opened the Chest and growled, "Idiot! This thing is empty!"

"WHAT?!" Hisoka screamed.

Gakupo whacked Hisoka on the back of the head. "Moron..."

Yumi threw the Chest at Gakupo. "Return it...it's nothing but a space-waster..."

"Yes, ma'am." Gakupo left and went back to the Caribbean, putting the Chest in a rowboat.

* * *

Only one question today~!

FF member **Prometheus** asks: "how long do you think this story is going to be until it finishes?" I don't know...around 60-70 chapters...?

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	15. LoaDH 1st Year Anniversary

*I don't own any of the KH characters, I only own Katie

* * *

Me: 'Ello, everyone! And welcome to the _Light of a Darkened Heart _Anniversary~!

Katie: And RT has been working hard on this installment.

Me: (Laughs) Yeah, no kidding…

Sora: Remember in our Christmas Special that we actually _played _Kingdom Hearts?

Riku: But she cut out the gameplay due for time reasons?

Katie: She's now going to show you the KH gang's experience with playing Kingdom Hearts II.

Render: This all original cast, so sadly, you won't hear from me on this chapter.

Me: ^-^' Sorry, Render…

Render: It's fine! But, you get Repliku, Kairi, and Lea!

Lea: Did somebody say my name?

Repliku: (sighs) Just get on with the Special…

Katie: (gives Repliku a noogie) After two years, you're still a sour-puss!

Repliku: Stop it, Katie…! Katelynn, get this show on the road! Please!

Me: xD Okay~! My fellow followers, here is the LoaDH 1st year Anniversary special: Let's Play Kingdom Hearts II!

* * *

Katie and the gang were sitting on the couch and recliners, bored out of their minds due to being snowed in. Sora was sitting upside-down, Katie doing the same thing: looking for something to watch on TV. "_Stargate_?"

"No…" Kairi mumbled.

Katie sighed and kept going. "_Dr. Who_?"

Lea loudly popped his gum. "Nope."

Katie banged her head against the couch. Her eyes lit up. "Hey, _My Little Pony_—!"

"_**NO!**_" the guys yelled.

Katie groaned. "Ugh. Fine…" She threw the TV remote across the room. "There's nothing on."

"You want to play some pool?" Kairi asked.

Riku shook his head. "No…we did that yesterday."

"And this morning." Repliku added. He rubbed his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry Katie, but your home-world is _boring_…"

"None taken…" Katie huffed.

"Can we go on the Internet—?"

"NO!" Katie yelled over Sora.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "What's on the Internet that's so bad—?"

"You guys are _not _allowed on the Internet _or _my computer _or _my laptop _or _anything that connects with the Internet, all right? End of discussion!"

Sora sighed; he flopped onto the floor and dragged himself to entertainment center. "You got any good movies?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know…I got some Disney, Dream Works, some anime movies…you name it, I got it."

Sora nodded and started digging. He stopped and pulled out a black Blu-Ray case. "Hey, this has Cloud and Sephiroth on it!"

"Yeah…that'd be _Advent Children Complete_, Sora. I don't feel like watching it right now, maybe later." Katie told him.

Sora sighed and threw it to the side, having it smack Lea on the forehead and startling him out of his sudden nap. "Sora!" Lea growled.

"Sorry Lea!" Sora apologized behind a sheepish smile. He returned to Katie's vast collection of movies. None of the title's interested him so he continued to the other side. He raised an eyebrow at one of the titles and pulled the case out. "Hey!"

"What?" Riku asked.

"This has me and Kairi on it!" Sora chirped, waving the case in the air.

That caught Kairi's interest. "Really? Let me see." Sora tossed her the case, she caught it and scanned over the cover art. "_Kingdom Hearts II_…is this the game you were talking about, Katie?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah…" An idea sparked in her mind. "You guys want to play?"

Sora rapidly nodded his head. "Yeah!"

Riku shrugged and smirked. "Sure, why not?"

"Anything's better than nothing." Lea mumbled, still rubbing his forehead.

"Whatever…" Repliku huffed.

"I think it'll be fun!" Kairi chirped.

Katie smiled. "Good! We'll have to take turns, though. It's single player. Toss me the game and I'll get it started." Kairi happily tossed the game over to Katie, how caught it with one hand. She got off of the couch and went over to the TV. She kneeled down, making her knees pop, and turned on her PS2, the tray slid open. Katie placed the disc onto the tray and pushed it shut. She grabbed the controller and handed it to Sora. "You're up first."

"Awesome!" Sora sat in front of the TV, the transparent blue controller in his hands.

Katie laughed and dragged Sora backwards. "You can't sit that close to the TV, Sora…"

Sora made a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry…I'm just excited."

"No, really? I didn't notice." Riku said sarcastically.

* * *

"WHY AM I SO DIFFICULT?!" screamed Lea, throwing the controller to the floor when he got defeated by his Nobody self…again. (Actually, it was his sixth defeat…)

Kairi grabbed the controller. "Here, let me try." She selected try again on the screen and skipped the cinematic cut-scene to start the fire-blazing boss fight again.

"Hit the triangle button!" Sora yelled. "He's coming to your left side!"

"I know, Sora!" Kairi was pushing buttons like crazy.

"POTION! USE A POTION!" Katie yelled. "You're gonna die!"

Kairi was fumbling with the controller, she let out a happy yell when the whirring stopped and had full health again. "Ha-ha! You're going down, Axel!"

The KH gang and Katie's voices were loudly overlapping: "Git 'em! You can do it! You're almost there! Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" The scene froze and went into slow motion as a long chime emanated from the surround sound speakers. Everyone jumped up from their spots on the couch and yelled in victory, as if they were watching football game and they're team just got a much needed touchdown.

They quieted down for the next cut-scene, and once it ended and Kairi handed the controller back to Lea to finish his turn, another came. The next thing they knew, the _Kingdom Hearts II_ logo filled the screen.

"So that was what Roxas' Twilight Town was like?" Sora asked Katie.

Katie nodded. "Yep."

Lea shook his head. "Man, I was a jerk…"

"No you weren't!" Kairi assured him. "You just wanted your best friend back."

"Still do…" Lea mumbled under his breath.

Katie patted his back. "S'all right, Lea. I feel ya pain." She clapped her hands together. "Alright, I think it's…Riku's turn?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "I got no clue."

Katie motioned Kairi to give her the controller, which she did, and passed it on to Riku. "Alright, you get the first half of Sora's Twilight Town then you can pass it down to Repliku."

Riku shook the remote in a waving motion, letting Katie know he heard her. His eyes now glued to the TV, he made his way through Twilight Town.

* * *

A few "f" bombs were dropped. "MY FINGERS HURT…!" Sora complained loudly.

"GIVE ME THE CONTROLLER, THEN!" Katie snapped. She snatched it out of Sora's hands and pressed both the triangle button and square button as fast as she could.

"My fingers are stuck…" Sora moaned. "Why does Xemnas have to be so difficult?!"

"Well, _you_ fought him in real life so you tell me!" Katie growled. The scene froze and went into slow motion as a long chime emanated from the surround sound speakers. She dropped the controller and walked away from the couch with her hands raised in the air. "I'm done!"

"Is the game over?" Repliku asked.

Katie nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

Lea looked up at the clock and whistled. "Wow, we've been playing for more than a day…"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"So what do we do now?"

Kairi's question stayed in everyone's minds for a long time as the credits rolled down the flat screen TV. It was Katie that said: "Who wants to play Final Fantasy VII?" They all raised their hands. Katie laughed. "Alright! I'll get some Dew and Monster and we'll start playing."

* * *

Happy birthday (well, it's one day early but still...) LoaDH! ^-^


	16. Chapter 15

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest characters; I only own Katie

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Render noticed that Riku looked troubled. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Riku shrugged. "It's nothing…"

"I've seen that look before." Sora said, now joining the conversation. "Back in the Realm of Darkness."

Riku sighed, giving in to Sora's curious stare. "It's Katie."

Render raised an eyebrow. "Katie? What about her?"

"She's hiding something…"

"_Again_?" Sora asked, astonished. "How?"

"I've noticed that once and a while, her face is trying to hide pain. Then she rolls her shoulders, as if something wrong with her back. But every time I ask her what's wrong, she just says: 'nothing'." Riku's attention went to Render. "Back at Radiant Garden, she wanted to talk to you in private. What did she say?"

_'Oh, crap…don't tell him, Render. You made a promise.' _"She just gave me more info on Shinra." _'That's half-way true.'_

"That's not exactly private worthy information…"

"Well…maybe she was worried that she might give events away to the others. After all, we come from a world that knows almost everything about each world and person."

Sora nodded. "That's understandable."

Riku scanned Render for a second then shrugged. "Whatever you say." When he and Sora went ahead of Render, Render let out a small huff of relief.

The bushes rustled next to them, making the group go into high alert. Out of the overgrowth came Katie, her hands raised in the air. "Don't worry, guys. It's only me."

Jack knit his eyebrows. He flicked his hand at Katie as he swayed forward. "Where's the thump-thump, mate? I don't see it in your possession."

Roxas half-gasped. "Wait, did you lose to that kid?"

Katie made a stifled chuckle; it slowly turned into a hardy laugh. "Of course not!"

"Then where's the Chest?" Render asked.

"And the heart?" Jack added.

Katie turned around and reached down her shirt, she turned back to face the group with a still beating heart in her hand. Sora and Roxas made a muffled wrenching sound and turned away, trying their hardest not to lose the contents in their ill stomachs. "Right here."

Jack wobbled his way over to Katie and held out his hand, signaling the young Keyblade Master to give the heart to him. Katie gave Jack a short look then placed the beating organ into his hand. Like Katie did before, Jack hid the heart into his shirt. "Thank you, Ms…"

"Katie."

"Ms. Katie for retrieving the heart for me and making my job as a pirate simpler." Jack shook her hand. "It has been quite a help." He made a toothy grin.

Riku's eye twitched and put his hand on Katie's shoulder. "We should get going…" he growled.

"Protective, aren't you, mate?" Jack joked. He let go of Katie and continued down the jungle's beaten path to the shore. "Well, then. I will see you scallywags at the boats, if you want to tag along, that is."

Katie wiped her hand that Jack shook on her pants. "Grimy…" Then she shrugged her shoulders. "Then again, he's the closest thing to meeting Johnny Depp."

Sora went after Jack. "We should probably follow him. Heartless might still be around here somewhere."

Render thought for a second then nodded. "Right…but Katie's Farnsworth would've been going off—" A buzzing interrupted him.

Katie reached down into her pocket and pulled out her Farnsworth. She groaned. "Man, Render, you got some perfect timing. It looks like the Heartless are starting to form at the shore." Her eyebrows went down in a confused manner. "Huh."

"What?" Roxas looked over Katie's shoulder to see the Farnsworth. "What's up?"

"The Heartless…they're…gone."

Render raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Katie nodded. She put the Farnsworth back into her pocket and scratched the back of her head. "Sora, do you remember anything like that happening before?"

"Not really…well, I have just not a whole cluster of them." Sora answered. "It's always just a handful of Heartless if they just disappear. And when they do, they show up somewhere else on the world."

Katie sputtered her lips as she ran her free hand through her hair stressfully. "Okay…then why couldn't I find them _anywhere_?"

"Maybe they left?" Roxas suggested.

Katie made an amused snort. "Pft, yeah. Sure, Roxas. The Heartless just _left _a world that is filled with hearts and didn't take a single one."

"It was just a suggestion, Katie…" Roxas said quietly.

"I know." Katie told him. "Just being me, Rox. C'mon, you should know me better than that! After all, we trained together for almost two years." She started down the same path that Jack took. "But we better stick with Jack in case they…_come back_."

* * *

I had to update before I go to Walker, MN for a week. So...short chappie, sorry! ^-^'

Question Time! ^-^

FF members **LightandDarkHeart **and **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark **ask the same question!: "By the way, why DOES he look like Xigbar? Could The Remaining somehow have a connection to Xehanort?/Is Hisoka related, in any way, to Xigbar or is it just how he looks?" The Remaining is not connected to the Xehanort Organization whatsoever, Hisoka only looks like a teenaged Xigbar. He's not related at all.

Guest **sincholax** asks: "will it be okay if i use katie for a reference? because pix will go to different worlds and i'm considering a meet up." Sure, go ahead! Just don't forget to credit me. ^-^

FF member **Prometheus **has TWO questions!:

Q1: "What is EXACTLY a one-winged angel?" One Winged Angel is just that: an angel with one wing, which is black (with the exception of Angeal from Crisis Core, who had a white wing). It is a trait shared by those with Jenova/G Cells. Since Katie was infused with Jenova Cells, she had become a One-Winged Angel, making her technically Sephiroth's sister. I'm just going to through this in too, to make things more clear: Jenova is an alien that serves as a major antagonist in the world of _Final Fantasy VII. _Jenova's genetic structure is a two-way conduit; it can both take in the traits of its prey, and insert its own genes to turn other organisms into violent monsters. Once Jenova lands upon a new planet it will begin to destroy every form of life it finds. Jenova can absorb its prey's memories and form, hiding as their loved ones to destroy them. As stated in Professor Hojo's (a mad scientist that is the reason of One-Winged angels to exist) Jenova Reunion Theory, once Jenova's cells have been separated from the main body they will eventually reunite into one again. If they are inside a host body they can influence its mind and body to join the Reunion — sometimes so extremely the host organism is killed. For an unknown reason organisms affected by Jenova often grow a single wing capable of flight. The pupils of the affected can also change into a cat-like slit, though the rest of the eye remains unchanged. (This didn't happen yet to Katie, the Cells are still development) Once Jenova has completely destroyed a planet it uses it as a vessel to travel the cosmos to the next unfortunate planet. (And yes, I had help from the FF wiki to help explain Jenova...^-^')

Q2: "why was there no party with other people's OCs?" Well, I'm scared to use others OCs AND I had to go around asking for OC info and stuff, making it difficult for me. So I just went with the "Let's Play Kingdom Hearts II" special instead.

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	17. Chapter 16

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest characters; I only own Katie

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Render raised an eyebrow as he started to notice Katie flinching every once and awhile during their trip to the shore. "Um…Katie…?"

Riku stopped the group and turned around so he faced them. "What's the matter?"

"It's Katie, she keeps on flinching." Render answered.

"You okay?" Riku asked her.

Katie slowly nodded. "Yeah…my head is buzzing like a mosquito. Just a normal headache, probably from my allergies. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Riku put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "You don't look so good…maybe we should return to the ship. The Remaining isn't active on this world anymore, so we can leave now."

"You got your meds with you, Katie?" Roxas asked.

"No…they're in the Tardis."

"Now we _have _a reason to leave. Jack should be able to handle—" A loud snapping interrupted Riku. The group slowly turned around and their eyes widened. Heading straight for them was a rotting water mill wheel, breaking down palm trees that were in its path. They jumped out of the wheel's way just in time. If they hadn't they'd be part of the ground.

"That…seems like a problem." Sora stated.

Render huffed while he stared at Sora. "_No_, really?" he said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. The clanking of swords could be heard in the distance. "Didn't that Gakupo guy have swords?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Two katanas, to be exact."

"Is it possible that Gakupo is out there?"

Katie thought for a second. "It's possible…but I highly doubt it. They left. I saw the smoke from their ship in the sky."

It was Sora that suggested, "It wouldn't hurt to look, would it?"

Riku sighed. "I suppose not…but I'm still serious about leaving."

"Riku, if you're worried about me I'll stay with the ship, you guys go on ahead…" Katie rubbed her temples. "Oi…I think I need to lay down anyways…it's getting worse!"

"You want me to come with you?" Riku asked.

Katie shook her head. "No, I'll be fine by myself."

"That's what you said back in Radiant Garden two years ago before you left."

Katie sighed, "Did you really have to bring that up?"

Riku chuckled and nudged her shoulder. "You know I was kidding around with you!"

Katie somewhat laughed. "Guess you're right…see ya guys at the ship." She walked on back to the Tardis.

"You sure she'll be okay?" Sora asked Riku.

Riku sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "You're guess is as good as mine, bud…"He continued down the path Jack went down. "C'mon, let's see if The Remaining is still here…"

* * *

**The Tardis:**

**The Laboratory**

Katie rolled up her sleeve, relieving her χ-shaped black bran on the inside of her wrist. She stared at it for a second before shaking her head, getting rid of a distant memory. She took a syringe from the drawer and popped the cap off. She stabbed it into the brand; she cringed at the pain and pulled blood out of her wrist. She took it out when it became full of her blood and wrapped gauze around her wrist. Katie squirted her blood into a test tube and put it in a centrifuge and turned it on. She leaned against the desk and drummed her fingers as she waited for it to be done. When the whirring stopped, Katie took the tube and squinted at it to get a closer look. Her eyes showed dismay at the glowing green cells that outbalanced her red blood cells. She held her head with her fingertips and pinched the bridge of her nose. She took her blood again, but with a smaller amount this time and squirted it on a slide before setting it on a scanner. "Computer, scan for percentage of J-cells."

The computer bleeped after a long period of time: "J-cell rate is at 38.5%."

Katie's eyes widened. "Wh-what? That can't be right…" she did it again. "Scan again."

"J-cell rate is at 39.0025%." the computer beeped.

Katie felt like crying. "No…" She slammed her fist on the table, making the slides and test tube jump off of the surface. "I'm going to kill that man. Even if it's the last damn thing I do…"

* * *

To be honest guys, I'm starting to lose intrust in the Caribbean...^-^''

Okay, Question Time! ^-^

Guest **Moon-Chan** asks: "Just how DID they finish that KH game SO DANG FAST!?" They never stopped playing. They played for over 24 hours...it only took me to finish KHII in about 30 hours...but that was with gaps in between. They took turns and drank A LOT of caffeine to play it that long

Guest** faithful2kh** asks two questions:

1: "When did Riku find out about this?" I didn't answer your question because he doesn't know, he only caught the fib that nothing was wrong. He doesn't know about the wing at all. Also, Riku was not there when Katie fought against Hisoka. He left along with the others. There is a sentance that said: "Katie made sure that everyone left before her attention went back to Hisoka. Her wing burst out of back."

2: "Who is Jenova?" Um...I answered that in the last chapter...^-^' It's with the One-Winged Angel explanation.

Guest **Prometheus** asks: "Katie, what is it like being an OC?" Katie: It's okay...sometimes I go: "Seriously?" to RT, but its fine. I mean, she listens to good music, and its like a rave in this brain of hers. xD

The Guest makoto hagane has two questions!:

1: "Did you know that the line i got a jar of dirt was actually improv? It wasn't actually in the script" Really? Huh. That's a REALLY big improv.

2: "would radiation therapy help get rid of the jenova cells?" I don't think so...I think there is no way to get rid of them.

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do re-view! X3)


	18. Chapter 17

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest characters; I only own Katie

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Render back flipped away from a cursed crewman before firing a Firaga spell at it. It yowled in pain as the flames ate at its skin. It sank into the water, going to heal itself. "Oh, no you don't." Render pointed Fenrir at the crustacean-like humanoid. "Blizzard!" the water froze the creature, trapping it forever under a block of ice. He turned around to fight another crewman. He dropped to the water to dodge a bullet and cut off its leg before splitting its body in half, its blood dying the Caribbean water red. Render wadded through the water as fast as he could when a crewman advanced quietly behind Sora. "Sora, behind you!"

Sora spun around and jumped to the side, dodging what would've been a fatal blow to his abdomen. "Blizzard!" the crewman froze into a block of ice only to get melted out of existence by Render. "Thanks."

"No prob." Render eyes scanned for more threats on the battlefield along with Sora. "It's no use. There's too many of them."

A flash of white whooshed past both Render and Sora's heads. They turned to see two crewmen fall to the ground, revealing Roxas. Oathkeeper returned to his hand. "This isn't exactly the time to sit and chat, guys…" Roxas returned to the battle.

Render and Sora looked at each other then nodded. They jumped back into battle. Render leaped over a crewman as Sora sliced its guts into the sea. "Since when was Roxas so…?"

"Stern?" Sora finished for Render. He fired a Firaga spell. "Well, that be Katie's doing."

Render raised an eyebrow. "Katie? Stern? You've got to be joking…duck." Sora dropped to the floor, making the ice shard miss him and hit the cursed sailor behind him.

"No, I'm not. For a while, Katie was more serious than Riku then one day, she just…_changed_."

"Define 'changed'."

Sora swatted another cursed sailor away before he explained, "Well, I'm just assuming that it was the Mark of Mastery Exam and training that made her so serious and when it was over, she just let loose…I guess…how should I know? Katie has her ups and downs."

"Switch." Render and Sora changed places. Render kicked a crewman on the side of the head and shot it with a Firaga spell, knocking it into its ally. He threw Dark Descent at the two like a boomerang. The Keyblade pierced through their barnacle-covered skin, leaving blood leak down to the water below. With Fenrir, Render fired another Firaga spell, this one finally going through the thick armor and kill them. At the same time, Sora shot orbs of light from Kingdom Key's tip, blinding the three crewmen he faced as well making them return to the depts. "Anything else I should know about my Keyblade Master?"

Sora thought for a second after slaying another cursed sailor. "…Katie and Riku are dating."

Render butted the end of Dark Descent's handle harder than he expected on a crewman at the words. He most definitely crushed its skull. "Wait, _what_?"

"It's true! They've been dating for a couple months now. If it weren't for Katie's training under Master Terra, they'd started dating over two years ago."

Render snapped a crewman's neck before turning his full attention to Sora. "…How? I can't tell they are at all."

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "They're just not good at showing their emotions in public...but they are dating."

"Okay then…that'd be the last thing I'd expect about Katie. Let alone Riku."

Sora made a small laugh. "Yeah… they aren't exactly the type to date, but if either one of them is in trouble, they'll risk their own lives just to save each other." In the corner of his eye, he saw Jack whack Will on the back side of the head by the longboats. "Jack! What was that for?!" He, Render, and the others went over to the longboats.

Elizabeth rushed next to Will's side. "Will!"

"Leave him lie!" Jack ordered. He scanned the slowly advancing army of cursed pirates. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

Elizabeth eyes returned to the cursed pirates. "We're not getting out of this."

"Not with the Chest." Norrington said.

"When did that get in there?" Riku asked in a harsh voice. "Katie gave it to The Remaining member."

"Maybe they returned it." Sora suggested.

Norrington grabbed the Chest out of the boat. "Into the boat."

Elizabeth grabbed Norrington by the arm. "You're mad."

"Don't wait for me." Norrington ran off away from the group with the Chest tucked safely under his arm. He cut down cursed pirates that were in his way, the ones that weren't chased after him back to island.

"Uh, I say we respect his final wish." Jack said as the group watched Norrington run.

"Aye!" The pirate crew, Keyblade Masters and Keyblade Wielder jumped into the longboats and rowed to Jack's ship, the Black Pearl.

"What about Katie?" Riku asked as they shipped off.

"Don't worry, Riku." Roxas assured him. "Katie knows what's going on out here because of movies on her home world. She'll find us through the Tardis."

* * *

Question Time!:

FF member **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark** has two questions!:

Q1: "What is that X mark on Katie?" The X mark is the doing of Master Xehanort, as you guys remember, Katie-Vanitas killed Master Xehanort and Young Xehanort, then turning back into Katie. After that had happened, the Xehanorts turned to darkness and went to the last Organization member that was left, Katie...or Tiaxek since she was still alive inside Katie's heart. Their darkness' went into Katie through her wrist, leaving a black χ-shaped scar surrounded by tiny flame-like markings. This shows that she is the last Xehanort of the Xehanort Organization...think of it as a Curse Mark.

Q2: "What's happening to her?" Katie's body is being overrun by Jenova cells, which can either A: kill her slowly and painfully (This term is called "Degradation"). B: Change her psychological state and become a servant of the alien Jenova (This term is called "The Reunion"). or C: Turn her into an out-of control monster. But Cloud Strife has the Jenova cells also, and is neither of this three. So it is very uncertain which path Katie's body goes down.

Quest **Moon-chan** asks: "Can you explain it a little bit more? Does it mean that she's slowly getting taken over by them or something?" Jeonva cells are cells that were taken by the alien Jenova. Scientists thought it would increase the power of their SOLDIERS but they turned three of their BEST TOP-NOTCH 1st Class SOLDIERS (Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Sephiroth) into traitors and basically destroyed the Shinra Electric Company. Genesis deserted first, killing almost everyone in his home town. Suffered from Degradation. Angeal shortly followed and joined Genesis but had died to the hands of Zack Fair. And Sephiroth...he just hit an all time low in his mental state and killed the whole population of his home town, Nibelheim (which is also Cloud's hometown) in blind rage after figuring out that everything he was told was a lie basically, and many others after that. (Example: Aerith). Yes, the main objective of Jenova cells is to take over your body UNLESS you were given a very, very, very, very, VERY small dose of them. Katie...got (counts on my fingers)...about ten injections of Jenova cells.

FF member **shadowmwape **asks: "So is katie going to be mental as sephiroth or no?" Um...I haven't decided yet. But either way, I wouldn't give away the answer due to story progress.

Guest **fullmetal** (LOVE that manga, BTW) asks:"if Katie does become completely jenova-obsessed, will she stay like that...?" Hypothetically speaking and for the hours of playing FFVII...yes.

Wow...lots of Jenova-related questions today...O.o' xD

Got anymore questions? Ask me in a review!

OH! Before I sign off for today, guest **sincholax **has a few words to say that I think that you all want to hear:

"And to think when i first saw the very first chapter of LoaDH I didn't think you'd continue it, and yet here we are, ages later and you continuing the second story. Its been a long road, i'm very proud to see you this accomplished. This probably won't mean much coming from a retired fanfic writer and animator, but i trust that you can keep going. Tell me what you think in the next chapter, it will be nice to know your opinion before I'm gone for...a while. See you then robottoxic. tell katie it was a heck of a read." Oh, I will keep on goin! After LoaDH: DD, I will work on another sequel called...wait for it..."LoaDH: The Next Generation." This will be a far, far ways off but I will promise you that LoaDH: Next Gen will be the next upcoming in the saga...and probably the last. And thank you so much for those kind words! I literally smiled when I saw this in my inbox and I was having a hard day that day. I'm sorry you'll be gone for awhile...I hope you come back soon! I will miss your reviews! ^-^

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do re-view! X3)


	19. Chapter 18: The Caribbean Finale

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest characters; I only own Katie

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Roxas made his home on the edge of the pirate ship, the Black Pearl. Seasickness coming in. Render glanced at him, "You okay?"

"No…" Cue the up-chuck.

"I didn't know you got seasick."

Roxas lifted himself away from the rail slowly and wiped his lip on his arm. "Now you do…" his voice was hoarse. "I just want Katie to show up with the Tardis already…but now that we're in the ocean, I doubt it."

Render raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"She's—" Roxas green-tinted cheeks suddenly puffed out. He covered his mouth with a fist and held up a finger to tell Render to give him a second. Render tapped his foot, waiting for the spiky blonde to get over the spell. Roxas leaned over the railing again to throw up. Still slouched over on the black rail, Roxas continued in a strained, hoarse voice, "She's afraid of water, can't swim. Didn't need to learn how because she's from what she calls a 'landlocked' state."

"That's just great…" Render roughly patted Roxas' back. "Just hold tight, Roxas."

Roxas lifted his hand shakily to give Render a thumbs up…then he threw up again.

Render left Roxas be. The smell was getting almost unbearable. He got stopped by Elizabeth. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, the motion of the boat is just getting to him."

"I'm sorry…I hope he gets over it soon."

"Don't we all?" Jack said, now joining the conversation from the upper deck. "That smell is making _me _sick."

Sora was looking over the edge of the ship; he cocked his head to the side. "Huh?" He squinted at the water, seeing the bright blue water of the Caribbean turn dark. He fell backwards when a ghostly ship shot out of the water, spraying the sea-water on the scrambling crew members and the Keybladers. "Jack…what is that?!"

"The Flying Dutchman…captained by Davy Jones…" one of the crewmen near Sora whispered.

"I got this, mate." Jack wobbled over to the railing and raised up his jar of dirt above his head. "Oi! Fishface!" The captain of the opposing ship, Davy Jones, who had a face resembling a sickly yellow octopus, looked over. His attention went to the jar. "Lose something? Hey? Oup!" Jack fell down the stairs of the Pearl.

"Ooh!" The crew and Keybladers said sharply, wincing at the most likely painful fall.

Jack lifted the jar of dirt in view of the other ship. "Got it!" Jack stood up, strutting across the deck, holding his jar of dirt. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, ya slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?"

Davy Jones' eyes widened and growled. He turned to his own crew. "Enough."

The Flying Dutchman's cannon covers slid down, cannons emerged from the holes. Jack's goofy, foxy grin turned into a scared pout. "…Hard to starboard."

"_Hard to starboard!_" Elizabeth yelled, passing on the message to the crew.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will added.

"The what now?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged. "I don't know."

Render's eyes went over to the Flying Dutchman's cannons. They grew in fear. "Roxas! Get away from the rail!"

Roxas slightly looked over his shoulder, his eyes glazed over thanks to the sea-sickness. "Huh?" He made a startled yell when the wooden railing exploded, sending him backwards. His body rolled and stopped at Render's feet.

A female voice echoed in Render's head as he starred at Roxas, _"Sweetie, run! Run—AAAHH!"_

_ "MOM!" _

Sora moved over and picked Roxas off of the floor, Render was too petrified in his own world to do it for himself. "I don't think we should've tagged along anymore…"

"You think?" Riku was dodging falling debris as he tapped his Mark of Mastery emblem. "Katie?"

Static came from the silver-haired Keyblade Master. _"Hello?"_

Render stared at Riku as he continued to talk in thin air, "We're in a bit of a situation here…"

_"What's going on? I can't hear you. Is that…_cannon _fire?!"_

A little louder, Riku said to the comlink, "Yes, Katie! Roxas is wounded, and we need to get out of here!"

_"What?! Okay, okay, keep your tracker on! I'm on my way!" _ Static sounded again then cut off.

"We're just going to leave them?!" Render questioned.

"It wasn't our fight in the first place." Riku explained. "But we will help them until Katie arrives."

"What about Roxas?" Sora asked, he flinched when the hull near them exploded.

"Just get him somewhere safe and watch him." Sora nodded and ran into the captain's quarters. Riku turned away from Render. "I'm going to help on deck." He ran off to a cannon, the crewman who was manning it earlier was on the ground, dead.

Through the chaos of the now revealed triple-barrel cannons of the Flying Dutchman, Render looked past the railing and his eyebrow raised. The Flying Dutchman was losing speed. "The ship's falling back!"

"Aye, and we've got her!" said a crewman next to Render. "Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But _with _the wind…"

"We rob her advantage." Will finished for the pirate.

"They're giving up!" one of the pirates yelled. The crew cheered.

Will, angered, made his way up to upper deck. Render followed him. Will said aggressively to Jack, "My father is _on _that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight."

"Why fight when we can negotiate? All one needs…is proper leverage." Jack put his hand on the lid of his jar of dirt.

Suddenly the Black Pearl was badly jarred. Jack's jar of dirt fell to the main deck and broke open, spilling all the dirt. Jack looked down below, and made a small horrified yelp. Jack ran down to the spilled dirt, searching fanatically for something. "Where is it? Where's the thump-thump?"

The crew looked over the rail, and one of them suggested, "We must've hit a reef!"

Will knew exactly what it was by those words. He had heard it before the last ship he was on was dragged to the depts. "No. It's not a reef!" He pulled Elizabeth away from the rail, getting questionable looks for both her and the crew. "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Kraken."

Jack's head shot up and he looked as if he was going to poop his pants.

"To arms!" Will shouted. "It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before. Break out the cannons and hold for my signal."

The crew and Keybladers scattered around the ship, grabbing weapons, rushing down to lower deck to man the cannons. With a deep rumbling sound, the Kraken's tentacles slowly crawled up the hull of the ship. As they slowly came into view to the crew, they slowly backed up. "Will?" Elizabeth timidly called.

"Steady! Steady…"

"Will?"

"Hold, hold…"

"I think we've held fire long enough." Riku told Will.

Elizabeth turned around and yelled, "WILL!?"

"FIRE!"

The crew fired the cannons, hitting the tentacles and nearly severing them as well. The Kraken roared under the ship, and retracted its tentacles back into the sea. Some were still smoking or even on fire.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Will said.

"There's no boats." Render reported. "All of them where crushed by the tentacles or blown up by the cannons."

Riku eyed the crates of gun powder. "…But when it comes back, we can make sure it won't come back."

Will caught on with Riku's idea. "Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." He picked up a long barreled rifle off of the deck and handed it to Elizabeth. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear." Elizabeth promised.

"We got a problem, we only have six crates." Riku said after helping collect the crates onto the net.

"Then load the rum." Will's head disappeared from the stairwell.

"You got it." Riku ran over to where he assumed the cellars were located as the pirates stared at him, mortified.

"Not the rum…" one of the crewmen whimpered. They continued to load the net.

As Riku grabbed the bottles, Katie's voice came from his Mark of Master comlink, "_I'm here, right above the ship with a cloak. I'll beam you guys up."_

"Okay." Riku threw the bottles he had into the net before telling the other Keybladers the news.

* * *

**The Tardis:**

**Main Control Room**

"How bad is he?" Katie asked Sora as they rematerialized into the ship.

"Not so good. I tried to use a Curaga spell but it didn't help much." Sora reported as he laid Roxas on the Tardis' floor.

"I'll see what I can do…" Katie kneeled down to Roxas' side. Over her shoulder, she asked, "What was going on down there?"

"The Kraken attacked." Render answered.

"Really? That happened? And you left them?"

"We got thrown overboard. They'll think we got lost at sea." Riku explained.

Katie slowly nodded. "Okay. Go over to the console and pull down the lever near the red button, it'll send us to the next world."

* * *

The Caribbean is now over! The next world and two more Remaining members will be revealed.

Sorry. No question answers today...I'm tired and I'm busy, you guys are lucky that I made an update in my busy/stressful schedule. And don't give me crap about it either. I really don't want to hear it.


	20. Chapter 19: Sugar Rush

**206 REVIEWS ALREADY?! Wow, thanks so much! :D **

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters...or Wreck it Ralph characters; I only own Katie

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Katie looked over Roxas one more time before she got back up from her knees. She was glad that Roxas wasn't in fatal shape like she expected him to be in. The only thing that got her worried was a piece of wood that was stuck in his chest the size of her thumb. Other than that, the damage was minute: a bunch of splinters and a few bruises thanks to the blast. She was about to leave the room to let the blonde get some rest but she felt something grab her wrist. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey, Rox."

"Hey." Roxas returned her smile. He slowly sat up, Katie offered to help him but he pushed her hand away.

"You kinda gave us a scare, Rox…" Katie told him. "How you feeling?"

"Dizzy."

Katie snorted a laugh. "Well, I expected that…you lost everything in your stomach and more from what I heard from Render." She handed him a glass of water. Before Roxas drank out of it, Katie warned him, "Don't guzzle that. We'll be landing soon and I don't want your stomach to get upset."

"Yes mom."

"Don't call me that…" Katie growled. Roxas laughed at her angry look. "I'm being serious here!"

"Come on, you know I was joking!" Roxas finished the cup off and walked over to the door. He motioned Katie to go first. Katie rolled her eyes playfully and came out from a door connecting to the main control room. She popped her knuckles as she said, "Roxas is all good!" Roxas came from behind her and went to lean against the wall.

"That's great news, you kinda scared me for a second…" Sora said with a relieved huff.

"You want to stay here while we go on the next world?" Riku asked.

Roxas shook his head, "Come on, guys…I'm not in _that _bad of shape…am I?"

"You look sicker than a dog, if that's what you're asking." Render said.

Roxas chuckled as he commented dryly, "Thanks, Render. I can count on you to be honest."

Render just looked away from him and shrugged.

"He's right, Roxas. You're kinda pale. You sure you don't want to say behind?" Sora asked his former Nobody.

"I'm positive. I don't want to stare at a wall for who-knows-how-long, cooped up in here like a caged bird knowing that you guys are having some form of adventure." Roxas assured the gang. "Trust me, I'll be fine!"

Katie made a heavy sigh. "Alright. But if you start feeling weak or sick or anything, let me know. I'll come back to the ship with you."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"We've been in orbit of the next world for a few days now, waiting for you to wake up. So all Katie needs to do is land." Riku said. "We also saw a ship similar to the one we saw in the Caribbean."

"The Remaining are here?" Roxas asked, however not entirely surprised.

Katie nodded. "Of course they are. Like Master Yen Sid said, every world is in danger from this group. You don't think that we're the only teams out here, do you?"

"No! Of course not! Everyone's on duty."

"Exactly. None of them are here so we have to deal with them." Katie walked over to the console and spun a wheel then pulled down a lever. They felt the Tardis jerk down. She fumbled with her keys and opened the Tardis' door.

Sora stared at the floor of the new world and kneeled down to it. "Is this…powdered sugar…?"

Katie raised an eyebrow and joined them outside. "Um…"

Riku looked around the landscape, his eyes filled with confusion. "…Why is everything made out of candy?"

Katie tugged in his sleeve and pointed down below. "Maybe because we're in a land called 'Sugar Rush'."

They looked over the ledge and down below them in the distance were big, sparkly green letters that spelled out: Sugar Rush.

To Sora, Riku said, "Don't. Touch. Anything."

"AW, COME ON!" Sora whined. "It's a world made of _candy_! It's like a dream come true to me!"

"You're hyper enough already…" Render huffed.

"HEY!"

* * *

Wreck it Ralph! Favorite movie! Originally, the next world was gonna be "Stitch! The Movie" but I haven't seen it for like ten years and I don't own it so...yeah. SUGAR RUSH!

Question time!:

FF member **Shadowclaw98** asks: "Curse Mark? Will she...end up like Sasuke?D:" I don't think I understand your question here...sorry...^-^' (is working on two-hours-of-sleep nightly mind)

Guest **FullMetal** asks: "OMG YOU LIKE FMA TOO!? can you be my friend?" Pft, of course you can be my friend! ^-^

Guest **makoto hagane** has TWO Questions!:

Q1: "what would your reaction be if I told you I was doing a warriors and final fantasy 7 crossover?" *Blinks...falls out of chair with epicness of the idea invading my brain*

Q2: "in my fanfic I call sephiroth the "white haired psychopath" do you think that's a good nickname for him?" *Makes sure he's not in the room*...Yes!

FF member **Prometheus16** asks: "he Light of a Darkened Heart: Next Gen? Is it going to be like "several years in the future" where Katie whoever are married and have kids already?" Yes. What else would "Next Gen" stand for?

Got any more questions? Ask me in a review!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do re-view! X3)

OH! Before I sign off completely, I've want to ask you guys a question that's been bugging me a lot lately...

I just remembered not that long ago, in the original drafts of LoaDH, Roxas was suppose to be Katie's love interest but thanks to my friend who invaded my computer, she changed it to be Riku because she thought that they were more perfect for each other. My question is: Who do you think is the best for Katie?: Riku or Roxas?


	21. Chapter 20

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters...or Wreck it Ralph characters; I only own Katie

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

Katie jumped off of the cliff that they were standing on, the rest landing after her. As she rose to her feet she scanned the land. "It's like Candy Land and Willy Wonka had a baby…"

"Who?" Sora asked.

"It's a fictional character, Sora." Render explained. Their heads snapped to the side when they heard yells and screams.

"Heartless?" Riku asked Katie.

Katie pulled out her Farnsworth and opened it. She clicked her tongue. "Nope." She pointed northeast. "But it's coming from that way. We should check it out." She reached into her gun's hoister and pulled out what looked like a glow stick. She snapped it and shook it.

Render gave Katie the 'what the heck are you going?' look. "Um…"

"Just observe, Render." Katie slowly walked; it became a jog, then a full sprint. She jumped into the air and blue light shot out of the glow stick, she held it on both hands. The light turned into circles in front of her, and with clicks and an electric hum. A bright white light flashed under Katie with small grids of blue light. The light faded as fast as it came to reveal a black motorcycle that was outlined with bright blue lights: a Light Cycle. "Woo-hoo!" The cycle shot off on the back wheel like a rocket before Katie u-turned and came back to them. Data went up to her head and formed into a helmet. It was black and glowed with blue light. She motioned to the Light Cycle. "This is LC Mark V."

"It's that a Light Cycle from the Grid…?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Katie and Cid worked on these bikes forever. This is the only one that functions outside the Grid without frying."

"Well, you have one too, Riku…it just doesn't work correctly." Katie said with a sheepish grin. She patted the seat behind her. "Hop on, boys."

"There's no way that'll hold all of us…" Render huffed.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" She turned to a small screen on the bike and tapped it. The back of the cycle turned white and data consumed it, when the light disappeared, it was remarkably longer. "How bout now?"

Render gaped at the Light Cycle then at Katie.

"You better shut your mouth before a fly goes in it." Roxas joked. He and the others sat on the Light Cycle, helmets appearing on them as well. "So, Render? Are you coming or not?"

Render nodded and plopped onto the bike. His helmet appeared.

Katie revved the Light Cycle. "Hold on tight!" The wheels spun out and the cycle titled onto its back wheel before it cut through the candy-covered land.

* * *

Katie glanced over her shoulder when she heard the roar of engines behind her quiet Light Cycle. Behind her came race karts representing candy, along with the riders. One of them came to her right side then another came from her left.

"Hey, Troncy!" One of them yelled.

"Get back in your own console! This is Sugar Rush territory!" Another yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Render challenged.

"This! Candlehead, light 'em up!" The two karts hit the brakes and fell behind them. Another racer that looked like she had a birthday candle glued to her helmet appeared next to them. She cackled mischievously and sparks shot out of her candle, landing onto the Light Cycle and on the Keyblade Masters and Wielder.

"Ow!" Sora jerked back. The spark left a burn mark on his arm. "Jeez, what's wrong with you?!"

Render smelled smoke and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened. "Katie, the Light Cycle's on fire!"

"Say what now?!" Katie yelled. She checked herself and bit her bottom lip angrily when she saw black smoke rise from the rear wheel. "You little brat!" Katie pulled out her pistol like lightning and shot at the ground near the racer's wheels. "It took me three months to make this!"

"Katie, calm down!" Riku yelled.

The racer yelped at the fired rounds and pulled back. The racer that confronted them earlier groaned. "Fine! Stay here, see if I care…you're just wasting our time anyways…" The racers pulled out of formation and peeled away from them, going down another road.

Katie pulled the bike to a stop and jumped off of it. She examined the back wheel and growled deeply before she kicked it. "Gah, there goes three months of hard work down the toilet!"

Riku put a hand on Katie's shoulder. "Katie, calm down…it's just a bike…you can make another one."

Katie scoffed. "Yeah…of course I can…"

Roxas wielded one of his Keyblades, OathKeeper, and water shot out of its tip, spraying on the smoking wheel. The smoke stopped after a long hose down. "There. It's all good now."

"Yeah, but does it still run?" Sora scooted up the Light Cycle and gripped onto the handles. He revved the engine. "Yup, it still does."

"See? It's all right." Riku told Katie. His eyes went over the hill that the racers went down. His eyes narrowed when he saw them circle around another racer. "Hey…this way. I think those little rascals are going to stir up some trouble."

Katie popped her knuckles. "Man, these brats like to pick on people, don't they?" She went down the hill after making her cycle return to its simple glow stick-like form. The others followed her down the hill.

* * *

Only two questions today!

Guest **faithful2kh** asks: ". Have you ever seen Coraline by Tim Burton? If so do you think maybe someday you could do that world?" Yes, I just finished that book recently and watched the movie for the first time not that long ago! It would be awesome, but I already have my limit of worlds for Dark Descent. Actually, in Next Gen, one of the names I was thinking of was Coraline. So...I don't know...^-^'

Guest **makoto hagane** asks: "who do you think would win in a fight if the hulk and sephiroth me?. or even better the avengers vs. sephiroth?" Avengers, hands down.

So ask me a question in a review guys if ya got one!

And, after reading your answers, I've decided on this:

Riku. You guys are right, this started with Riku and it'll end with Riku. I'm still a bit mad with myself that I picked the most commonly used character that is paired up with OCs but hey, he and Katie were meant for each other and are so much alike its not even funny. I can't believe I questioned myself...thanks for clearing that dark cloud over my head, guys. Appreciate it. ^-^

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)


	22. Chapter 21

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters...or Wreck it Ralph characters; I only own Katie

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

"…Hello, fellow racers!" the group heard the girl the center of the racer gang. The girl was around nine years old but it was hard to tell because she somewhat resembled a chibi (as did the rest of the racers) and had black hair in a tight pony tail. Candy decorated her hair and her hair tie looked like a large piece of lickerish. Her eyes were hazel. She had on a mint green hoodie, which the strings looked like pieces of lickerish as well with a double-layered brown skirt that resembled the wrapping of a peanut-butter cup. She also had green, white and purple leggings that resembled candy cane stripes and small black boots. Next to her was a poorly built racecar. "Taffyta, Rancis, you're looking well. Came by to check out the competition, huh? Well, here it is, The Lickity Split."

"Yike, it looks like she made it herself…" Katie mumbled, obviously unimpressed by the kart.

"Built it myself." The girl said proudly as the racer referred as Taffyta got out of her kart and approached her. Fastest pedal power west of the Whack-A-Mole. Check her out." The girl hopped into her kart and started pedaling, making the gears catch and start to spin.

"Whack-A-Mole?" Render mouth to Katie. Katie shrugged, confused by the statement as well.

"Oh, Vanellope, it's so..._you_." Taffyta said as snooty as possible. She sounded like a Valley-girl wannabe. She crossed her arms across her chest. "But you have to back out of the race, yeah."

Vanellope got out of her kart and approaches Taffyta. She stuck her hands in her hoodie's pocket as she stated, "Oh, no I don't, because I paid my fee. I'm on the board. So, yeah, I'm definitely racing."

"Well, King Candy says Glitches can't race." Taffyta told her.

"I'm not a glitch, Taffyta." Vanellope sudden became distorted; a line of white and blue pixels ran up her body at the end of her sentence. The Keybladers eyes widened from what they saw in surprise and shock. "I've just got Pixlexia—" She glitched again, this time a bit worse. "O-Okay?" the last word was chopped up.

"What was that?" Sora whispered.

"It was like something you'd see in the Space Paranoids." Roxas added. They continued to watch from afar.

Ignoring her, Taffyta walked over to Vanellope's kart. "The rules are there for a reason, Vanellope. To protect us." She got into Vanellope's kart. "Say I'm you. I'm in my weird little car, and I'm driving, and I actually feel kinda cool for once. And then, all of a sudden, oh no!" She started to shudder in a mocking way, "I'm gl-gl-gl-gl-itching!" She ripped the steering wheel of the kart.

"Hey!" Vanellope cried.

Taffyta smirked and got out of the chart, the steering wheel still in her hand. "See? You're an accident just waiting to happen." She threw the wheel at Vanellope's gut, making her glitch violently towards the hit.

"Oh no!" yelled on of the other racers. "I gl-gl-gl-glitched to!" She goes over to the kart, flailing and crashes into it, ripping off the brake. Vanellope rushed over to her kart, but other racers get in her way and block her.

The Keybladers winced at each time one of the racers tore off a piece of the kart, disturbed at what they were seeing. "Stop. You're breaking it! No! Please." Vanellope cried. She pulled Taffyta away from the kart to face her. "I just want to race like you guys…"

Taffyta scowled at Vanellope and marched angrily and threatingly towards Vanellope, making Vanellope back up. "You'll never be a racer, because you're a glitch...and that's all you'll ever be." Taffyta pushed Vanellope, she flew backwards and lands with a splat into a puddle of mud, glitching because of the fall.

Katie's jaw dropped at what she was witnessing. "That's it…" She jumped up from her hiding spot, and she noticed someone on the other side did the same thing. Katie whipped out her pistol and fired into the air three times, scaring and getting the attention of the racers down below. "Hey!"

"Leave her alone!" the person on the other side yelled. It was a very bulky ad huge man, his body shaped like cubes. He had messy, spikey brown hair and was wearing red overalls where only one strap was used. Under it was a red plaid short sleeved shirt. He was barefoot. He runs down the hill, flailing his arms, yelling like a banshee, and threw mud at the kids. They screamed in terror. "Scram, you rotten little cavities, before I throw _you _in the mud!" Katie and the Keybladers went down their side of hill as well, but more calmly…except Katie: the face she made would even make Ansem: Seeker of Darkness whimper in fear.

"Let's get out of here!" Taffyta yelled. The racers escaped to their karts and raced off, leaving a trail of dust behind.

The man made a small puff and turned to Vanellope, who was being helped out of the mud by Riku. She slipped her arm out of his grip to wipe her eyes and nose on her sleeve. She sniffed while she sifted through the wreckage of her kart. "What are you looking at?" she said bitterly at the man.

"You're welcome, you rotten little thief." The man growled, they obviously knew each other.

"Hey!" Roxas yelped at the man's choice of words. "That was a little harsh…"

Vanellope ignored Roxas' outburst as she said to the man, her arms crossed, "I'm not a thief. I just borrowed your stupid coin. I was gonna give it back to you as soon as I won the race."

"It's not a coin. It is a medal." The man corrected.

Vanellope scoffed. "Coin. Medal. Just go back to your own dumb game and win another one."

"I can't. I didn't win it in my game. I won it in Hero's Duty."

Sora and Vanellope stifled a laugh. Render smacked Sora on the arm lightly, sending him a silent message to stop it. Sora mouthed 'ow' and rubbed his arm as Vanellope repeated, "Hero's Duty?! Ha!" She started laughing.

The man's face turned red. "It's not that kind of duty…"

"I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called Hero's Doodie. What did you win a medal for? Wiping? I hope you washed your hands after you handled that medal." That made Sora laugh uncontrollably. Render whapped Sora on the back of the head to make him stop it.

"Listen—"

"Wait, wait. I got one more." Vanellope held her laugher back as she asked the man, "Why did the hero flush the toilet?" She paused when the man didn't answer. "Say why."

"_Why_?" the man said behind his teeth, getting annoyed.

"Because it was his doodie!" Vanellope laughed. Sora couldn't help but laugh as well, even though knowing that Render would smack him again…which he did.

"How dare you insult Hero's Duty, you little guttersnipe! I earned that medal, and you better get it back for me, toot-sweet, sister!"

"Well, unless you've got a go-kart hidden in the fat folds of your neck, I can't help you."

"Um…I got a bike…" Katie said quietly , but they didn't hear her.

The man made a movement with his hands like he wanted to crush Vanellope, but forced himself to smash a nearby candy tree instead. He then punched a giant jawbreaker. It doesn't so much as crack. He tried again. Nothing. Incensed, he pounds on it- temper-tantrum style.

Vanellope scoffed and mumbled under her breath, "What a moron…" A little loud, she said, "Hey, genius! It's a jawbreaker, you're never gonna—" The jawbreaker split in two. "…That…?"

"Whoa…that was kinda awesome." Roxas said.

Katie shushed him and they continued to stay quiet.

The man plopped down on a rock, out of breath. Vanellope came over and leaned against a nearby jawbreaker. "Enjoy your little tantrum, diaper baby?"

"Leave me alone."

"Look, you want that medal, right? And I want to race. So, here's what I'm thinking; you help me get a new kart, a real kart, and I'll win the race and get you back your medal."

The man gave Vanellope a look like she was nuts. "You want _me_ to help you?"

"All you got to do is break something for me. Come on, what do you say, friend?" Vanellope held out her hand towards the man, he didn't take it right away. "Ah come on, pal. You son of a gun. Come on buddy, let's shake on it. Come on chumbo. Ralph, my man. My main man. Hey, my arm's getting tired. We have a deal or not?"

The man, now identified as Ralph, looked at the ground and groaned. He took Vanellope's hand, which seemed miniscule to his large one. They shook on it. "You better win, kid." He looked up at the Keybladers. "You're still here? What console you guys from? I've ever seen you before at Game Central Station."

"Eh…we're from the console…Kingdom Hearts." Render said quickly. He cut over Ralph, "It's new." _'Why do they keep saying console_?'

"I'm Katie, this is Riku, Roxas, Sora, and Render."

"Well…I'm Wreck-It-Ralph but you can call me Ralph."

"And I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz!"

Katie smiled slightly. "Hey, you want us to help to get a kart put together? I'm a bit of a mechanic."

"Sure!" Vanellope beamed. "The more the merrier!"

* * *

**Sugar Rush Castle**

"What? You know where they are?"

A feminine figure dressed in a blood red coat with a black shoulder cloak over it and had the hood up, shadowing her face. She nodded. "Yes…but in return, you must help us."

"How so?"

"We'll only help you if you help us—" she got interrupted by a small burst of excitement from her much shorter companion that was dressed exactly the same way. The figure picked up her companion and rested him on her hip. "Sorry about that…it's his very first mission…kinda. Anyways, we'll only help you if you help us require the five with keys for swords."

"I don't know…you two aren't exactly from around here…"

"And neither are the Keyblade Wielders and that large man." She reasoned.

He thought for a second. "…Okay, it's a deal. Show me where they are."

* * *

Sorry guys but I'm not gonna answer any questions today...I have to go to school in a few minutes.

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this KH fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! (Ba-da doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo do review! X3)

Oh, and does anyone got a Kik? Cuz I do! My username is...well, RobotToxic! Same as always! ^-^ Look me up!


	23. Chapter 22

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Wreck it Ralph characters; I only own Katie, Len Petatonix and Crystal Estheim

*Render belongs to tsukuneXmoka

* * *

An impressive facility shaped like a giant cake came into the Keybladers view while following Vanellope and Ralph. Birthday candle chimneys line the top. They snuck past a guard's booth with the guard snoozing inside of it. They slinked up to a giant door with a hefty dead-bolt on it. Vanellope's face was painted huge on the door with a circle slash through it and the words: "No Glitches Allowed!"

Vanellope motioned at the door. "Alright, do your thing, knuckles. Bust it open."

Ralph frowned at the sign on the door and pointed at it, "What's this? You are a full on criminal, aren't you?"

"Hey, we shook on it." Vanellope reminded Ralph. "Even ask them, they saw you do it."

"She's right Ralph, you did shake on it." Sora told him.

Ralph groaned and punched the door. His fist busted through the door, destroying it.

Vanellope smiled and waltzed into the factory. "Thank you, Jeeves." The others followed after her. It was dark. There's nothing but a start button.

"What is this place?" Render wondered aloud.

"Where's the karts, kid?" Ralph snapped at Vanellope.

Katie bumped into the start button accidently. A screen lit up. It read: CHOOSE YOUR KART. There were a bunch of cool candy-based karts to choose from. "Oh…we have to make one, don't we?"

Vanellope nodded. "Yep!

"What? No, no, no. Look, kid, bad idea, trust me. I don't make things, I break things." Ralph told Vanellope as he slightly raised his large hands.

"Looks like you'll be stepping outside your comfort zone then, Gladys." Vanellope's eyes scanned the designs and her eyes lit up at one of the panels. "Ooh, this is a good one." She pressed the 'choose' button. Suddenly the entire place lit up, showing the factory. There were levers and pulleys and bins. A conveyer belt crawled and hummed.

A gamer-announcer like voice boomed, "Welcome to the Bakery! Let's bake a kart!"

"Bake a kart?" Roxas repeated. Sora shrugged.

"What is this?" Riku asked Vanellope as they entered deeper into the factory.

"Well, it's a mini game." Vanellope explained.

The announcer yelled, "You got a minute to win it!"

"What?" Ralph yelped.

"Go!" The announcer yelled again.

"Come on, Ralph!" Vanellope grabbed Ralph by his hand and dragged him to giant steering wheel. Before her: two shoots, a balancing platform, a bowl, and a trash can.

The voice instructed, "Mixing! Put the ingredients in the bowl and throw away the trash. Go!"

Vanellope hung on the wheel to steer it. Egg came out of the shoot and onto the platform. She steers the wheel. The platform tilts to drop the eggs in the batter bowl. Other objects come out of the shoots like boots, soccer balls, underpants, and hairbrushes. A recipe card keeps score. Vanellope's having trouble with the steering and was missing the ingredients.

"Hair brush, no. Underpants. No, no!" Ralph yelled in frustration, "You're getting the wrong stuff, kid!"

"I'm trying!" Vanellope growled lightly. The clock read: 45 seconds.

Sora wielded his Keyblade. "I got it!" He jumped up on the platform. He batted at all the ingredients, hitting the good ones into the bowl and the bad ones all over the floor. "No... yes... gross.. Milk, yes, yes!" The flour suddenly dropped down and hit him. He fell into the batter. The beaters came down and mix the batter, Sora and all. The Keyblade Masters and Wielder were holding back stifled laugher.

"Batter up!" chirped the announcer. The batter and Sora got dumped into a mold. Sora crawled out of the batter just before it went into the oven. He face planted onto the floor, a muffled 'ow' came from him. His Keyblade dematerialized out of his hand. The Keybladers were now laughing their heads off, except for Render. He just rolled his eyes playfully and barely hinted a smile.

"Come on, no sleeping on the job!" Vanellope yelled at Sora. She ran over to the next station.

Sora got up from the ground, stumbling around, dizzy. Riku went over to him to help him to get to the next stage without falling on his face again. "Thanks…" he mumbled. He secretly slipped a handful of candy into his pocket that he grabbed while he was in the mixing bowl, thankful that none of his friends noticed.

"Baking! Pump up the heat and hold the perfect temperature." The voice explained as soon as everyone made it to the next section.

Vanellope ran over to a pump and jumped up and down on it, but she was too small for it to make any difference on the thermometer. "Ralph! A little help here."

"I'm on it!" Ralph jumped on it as well. He completely broke the pump.

"Ralph!" Vanellope screamed.

"Yeah, no problem, just give me this thing here—" Ralph disconnected the hose from the pump and blew into it himself. The mercury rose in the thermometer.

Vanellope clapped her hands together happily. "Okay, good! A little more." The mercury got to the perfect temperature, making Vanellope yell, "That's it! Hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it!"

Ralph's cheeks were bulging. He face turned red...then purple...then blue. Ding! Vanellope cheered and Ralph collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Wanna borrow my inhaler?" Katie joked to him.

Ralph shook his head as he got up. "No thanks, I'm good…"

Vanellope grabbed Ralph and dragged him to the next stage. "Yes! Come on, get up, Ralph! Fifteen seconds!" The oven's door opened. The kart slid onto a conveyor belt.

"Decorating!" the announcer yelled. "This is your final stage!" The conveyor belt went under a bunch of candy dispensers filled with everything from wheels to jimmies. "You must launch eggs off of a spatula aimed at targets on the respective bins. Go!"

Ralph went to the spatula and looked at Vanellope for what to do. "Wheels first!" she told him.

"How many?"

Katie faced palmed at the question. "Four, duh!"

"Got it." Ralph hit the spatula four times hard. Four eggs launch, hitting the target and four wheels popped out of the bin.

"Now frosting. A butt load of frosting!" Vanellope instructed, she was bouncing up and down from excitement.

Ralph smirked. "No problem." He hit the spatula several times. Several eggs go flying and smashed the entire bin, which dumps all of its frosting onto the kart. Then the entire bin tips, knocks the next bin. The bins collapsed like dominoes and dumped all the ingredients down on the kart. "Uh-oh…"

The final buzzer sounded. The kart dropped down a ramp into a fancy garage. "Times up." Said the announcer. They ran to the garage door, on which there's a beautiful image of a perfect kart. The garage door opened, revealing their abomination beneath it. It looked like Barbie and Willie Wonka barfed on it. "Congratulations. You did it. And here's your kart!"

Vanellope's eyes widened at the kart and gawked at it. Katie's jaw dropped to the ground, Render looked away, Sora stared at it hungrily because it was made of candy, and Roxas and Riku were keeping an eye on Sora, making sure he won't eat the kart.

Ralph pinched the bridge of his nose in shame. "Aye-yi-yi. Look, kid...I tried to warn you, I can't make things, I just break—"

"I love it…" Vanellope spoke quietly.

"You do?" Katie and Ralph asked in unison, surprised.

"I love it." Vanellope suddenly squealed and danced around the kart happily. "I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! Look, it's got a real engine, and look at these wheels!" She kissed the wheels. "I love it! I finally have my own kart!" She hugged the kart. Ralph grinned, pleased. Vanellope then grabbed two small pastry bags. "Come on. A work of art like this must be signed." She and Ralph crouched down the kart and signed their names on it. Vanellope looked over her shoulder and rushed to get more pastry bags. She gave them to the Keyblade Masters and Wielders. "You guys sign it too!"

* * *

They finished putting their names on the kart and stood back to admire their work. Ralph's smiling like a sap.

"Whoa. You have teeth? I've never seen you smile before." Said Vanellope.

Ralph tried to wipe the smile off of his face but it didn't work. "I'm not smiling. I'm gassy, okay?" The group cracked up, except for Render.

They froze when a voice yelled behind them, "Hold it right there, glitch!" Three vehicles, two motor cycles and a white race kart, drove up behind them. The two who rode the motorcycles resembled donuts. The person in the kart had gray hair tufts and eyebrows who looked like some sort of king. His clothes reminded Sora of the Mad Hatter. He gasped in disbelief when he noticed Ralph, "And Wreck-It-Ralph?!"

"See? I told you that they would be here, King Candy…" Two figures dressed in blood red coats and black shoulder cloaks came behind King Candy and his guards. The taller, famine figure was holding the hand of her much shorter companion. Her hood was down and her mask was off, showing her light blue-green eyes and silvery shoulder lengthen hair. The boy was very familiar to Render and Katie.

"Len?!" Katie and Render yelled in unison.

"There are your Keyblade Wielders, Crystal Estheim." King Candy said. "Know get rid of them!"

"Estheim?" Roxas repeated. "Like Hope Estheim?"

Katie shrugged. "They kinda look similar but I s_eriously_ doubt that they're related." Katie's attention shot back forward when Len's body suddenly got surrounded by an orange-red glow. Her eyes widened when his head shot back up, showing his eyes turned red and his pupils were think slants. His growls of pain turned demonic. He threw his arm down and the glow exploded around him, making his body disappear. "Vanellope, Ralph! Run!" Katie yelled. They nodded and jumped into their cart, Vanellope stared at the levers in an unsure way. She fiddled with the buttons and levers, but nothing happened. "What are you waiting for?!"

"I…ah. I don't know how to drive a real kart." Vanellope confessed.

Render's head snapped over to her direction. "You don't what?!"

"Here!" Ralph used his hands to push the kart. It took off. "Gang way!" The burst through the wall and outside.

"Get them!" King Candy yelled. He took off after Ralph, his guards following him.

"Sora, Roxas! Follow them!" Riku said. "Make sure they get away safely!"

Katie tossed Sora him her glow stick that turned into her Light Cycle. "Be careful."

"You two!" Sora ran forward and the Light Cycle came to life below him. He reached out his hand to Roxas and hauled him aboard. They zoomed away in a heartbeat.

Katie, Render, and Riku's attention went back to Len and their eyes widened. Len's form became less and less human, a sinister jack-o-lantern-esc face formed onto the now blood red figure. Two long points came out of the figures head, like they were ears. A large tail grew out and the new form of the child Len slammed onto the ground on all fours. It reminded the Keyblade Wielders of some demented fox. Len snarled at them, his voice no longer human.

"What is that?!" Riku questioned Crystal.

Crystal sighed sadly and patted Len's glowing foxlike head. "It's the aftermath of what happened to our world. All of the Remaining are mutated in some way, but little Len Petatonix the worst of it. He turns into this...this _demon_."

"That explains Hisoka's transformation into a flock of crows..." Render mumbled. A little louder, he asked, "Then what's your mutation? If you said that all of the Remaining has a mutation, you have to have one as well, right?"

Crystal nodded. "Y-yes..." She turned around so her back faced them. A small bump poked under her coat. She lifted it up to show her legs. They were definitely not human, they were furry and bent like a quarter rest. They were a brown-orange color with jet black stripping. The inside of her legs were white. Her feet were paws shaped as a normal foot that was on its tiptoes. A brown-orange tail that was striped black as well swept against the floor of the factory. She dropped her coat and wielded a red rod. She got into a fighting stance.

"A half tiger human and a fox demon child…fun, fun…" Katie sighed. "Looks like I'm going to need some help…" She snapped her red Wayfinder off of her belt and raised it to the sky. Light shot out the Wayfinder and covered Katie. A presence came near her ad merged with her own. The light broke away, the shards scrapping her opponents and teammates skins. Her hair turned black that was chin-length, her skin was two shades paler. Her clothes were different as well. She now wore a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso, showing her black tube top. She had dark blue pants on with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up her stomach to her knees. She also wore black arm guards that covered her forearms and stretched up to reach her upper biceps. She had on black sandals. A purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which carried a sword. On her collar was what looked like a red and white fan. It was low enough to show off her Unversed tattoo on the back of her neck but near it were three black dots with little points curving out of it. Around her neck was a long chain that formed into a single chain, which had a black and red heart token that was similar to the Heartless symbol but didn't have the jagged crisscross in the center and had two Kingdom Keys crossing it that was attached to the single chain. When her eyes opened, they were no longer blue. They were red with three black dots around the pupil. Her hand rested on her sword's handle coolly.

Riku smirked and wielded his Keyblade. "Huh. I didn't know you still had a connection with him, Katie."

"I'm surprised that he even _responded _to my connection." Katie's voice was significantly deeper and it was a bit scruffy. She sounded bored, her voice flat and droning.

Render raised an eyebrow. "Um…did you just…turn into…Sasuke?"

Katie rolled her red eyes playfully. "No, I turned into Zack—of course I turned into Sasuke. Who else could this be?" Her hand started to zap with blue lightning. "Bring it, ya cat."

* * *

Question time! Yay

FF member** Prometheus16** has three questions:

Q1: "Katie, when did you have time to become a mechanic?" Katie: Back when I lived on earth, before I even met Terra, I helped at my uncle's auto shop. Plus, my grandpa was a grease-monkey so he kinda taught me everything I know.

Q2: "RobotToxic, where did you come up with your account name?" I don't want to talk about.

Q3: "What's KIK?" A texting app for iPod.

Guest **sincholax** (Welcome back, by the way! ^-^) asks: "How you doing? You gonna do my kirby feet heartless request?" I'm doing okay...geometry is literally killing me but other that I'm good! And, yes I will! But it won't show for quite a while. O3O

Too tired to do sign off. Bye!


End file.
